The Hero With Fear: Jedi Civil War
by twm2002
Summary: The Jedi Order falls into chaos! After their abandonment & support of executing former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker they are facing a schism from within their own ranks. The Republic they serve falls into disorder & the war has no end in sight. The time is right to strike. Anakin gathers support from across the galaxy to bring balance to the Force and maybe the Republic itself.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to "The Hero With Fear". If you haven't read that then parts of this won't make a whole lot of sense. I know I use the characters pretty liberally, but that's what makes writing fun. Anyway, so begins another journey in the Star Wars universe.

 _One day since Anakin woke up and three weeks since Chancellor Palpatine was killed_

The stars streaked across the viewport like rain on a windshield. Finally, after months of recuperating his body became healed, and he was able to search once more. The moment Anakin awoke he looked to Barriss for a brief explanation of the galaxy during his time in the healing trance. What she told him was surprising to say the least, but he knew that it should've been expected.

The Clone War continued to rage on relentlessly. Despite Palpatine's death the Republic found ways to continue on fighting the Separatists with no true end in sight. Furthermore, the Republic's government looked as thought it was on the brink of collapse; Padmé's absence, combined with that of Mon Mothma and Bail Organa's, caused panic within the hearts of the citizens across the galaxy. The current interim Chancellor had little experience with handling these sorts of panics and proved to have little skill in leading as well.

Unfortunately for the Jedi, they weren't any better off. Public opinion of the Order continued to plummet after their failure to stop the assassination of Chancellor Palpatine and their inability to stop the destruction caused by the C.I.S. in the invasion of Coruscant. It pleased Anakin to know that once the people learned of the abandonment by Obi-Wan and other Jedi the opinion of the Order reached an all-time low from which they may never recover. Everything seemed to be in place.

The time to strike out and make his move fast approached, and when Anakin could do so he'd take it. Right now, he took the first step towards cementing a support group that would allow him to act. Barriss was to be his apprentice and her training started once they arrived at their destination, but she'd only be the first of many. After her would be any who wanted to learn about the true ways of the Force including his own children.

That thought caused him to stir in the pilot's chair. It had been so _long_ since he'd seen Hera and he ached to see her. He couldn't wait to see her smile, hear her laughter, to hold the girl once for another time and the first time in the case of the twins. Anakin wondered if Hera still saw him as her father, and he thought about if Luke and Leia could still grow to resent him the way they had before. Most of all, he wondered where Padmé had hidden.

Doubt found a way to cloud Anakin's thoughts while he sat in the chair waiting for normal-space to return. During his meditation he didn't send Hera another message though he did warn her about going under. She worried about it as expected, yet she never fought him over it. Instead, Hera sent him her love through their bond and told him where they'd be going just so he would find them once he was healed.

"I can feel your insecurities. You should relax, Anakin."

He spun around to see Barriss standing in the doorway to the cockpit of the freighter they'd taken from Polis Massa. Her eyes never strayed from him as he sat in the chair looking back at her. It's easy enough to tell someone that, but he knew that doing so was completely different.

"I don't know if I can" he told her softly.

During their brief time in one another's presence she'd become his confidant. All of his feelings and stresses became known to her, building a strong bond of trust between the teacher and his student. The once lingering senses of uncertainty faded away into the abyss of the Force never to be heard from again.

Barriss eyed him and held a disbelieving expression. "What is there to possibly be fearful of? You still care for her, yes?"

"You know that I do."

"And this girl has told you that she still loves you?"

"Yes, Barriss."

"Then why do you allow these untrue feelings to harm you? It doesn't make any sense to me why they still remain."

"Be glad that you don't" he said to her while letting his head drop to the back of the seat and pointing his eyes to the black titles on the ceiling. "They're a burden that I wish on few people."

He heard her bare feet move softly on the floor until she sat in the co-pilot's seat next to him. For a second, they said nothing to one another, and Anakin knew that Barriss was thinking of a response that was appropriate or one that would prove her point. She had that habit and it made him feel slightly uneasy, because her words always came with some sort of truth. It reminded him of Obi-Wan in a way.

"What does Hera call you?"

"You know what she calls me."

"Tell me again."

"She calls me 'Papa'."

"Right" Barriss stated firmly. Anakin looked at his friend and she had a satisfied smile on her lips. "Now, for a girl to call someone that must mean that she truly loves them. Hera has had a father before, so she knows what it's like and what it means to label someone as such. You've kept in constant communication up until we forced you to rest. I doubt a couple more weeks is going to change that. Plus, she told us where to go once we were ready."

Anakin spared a somewhat dissatisfied sound then turned his focus elsewhere. It made perfect sense to him, but he didn't need to feed Barriss' growing "confidence". In their time together, she had become obsessed with reading up on philosophy and mock psychiatry. Any chance to use those quickly became sessions where he'd be forced to analyze his emotions far more than he should be.

"Silence confirms my suspicions. For now, be happy that there's someone close enough to you like that."

The inferred statement hung in the air. Anakin shifted in his seat to give his focus to Barriss who stared back at him. She offered a shy smile that gave away her feelings to him. He tapped into the Force and could see the hints of sadness and jealousy that hung around her. Anakin wondered just for a moment what bothered her, but it took him only a synapse to figure it out.

"Is that what you've been giving thought about?"

She fidgeted in her seat. "The thoughts have crossed my mind. During your time in recovery I occupied myself with readings on psychology; the most important and interesting ones revolved around happiness. Some find joy through power or by collecting possessions, and while both of those sound interesting it's the chapters that focus on relationships that fascinate me.

"The authors make claims that true lasting happiness is shared in the presence of others whom one cares about the most. When a being is with one they care about or…love then they find themselves able to take joy in things they may not even have liked in the first place. For example: Hera may enjoy painting landscape while you may loathe it, but you will stay with her because sharing that experience brings you happiness.

"Furthermore" she continued, "there are romantic relationships and friendships that compound the enjoyment of familial ones. Building and establishing the previous two types of relationships has been known to evoke unmatched feelings in a person. The author spoke of finding his wife at some sort of gala where they began to talk and eventually leading to courtship. The emotions and feelings he describes are rather confusing, but they sound wonderful."

"And when they don't work out it can have you feeling the worst types of pain imaginable" Anakin commented. "Battle wounds are nothing compared to the unseen psychological agony that love can give."

"They did mention that, yes. However, the reward seems quite worth the risk in my opinion. Finding eternal happiness is worth the harm that comes in seeking it; the pain may simply be turns in the path that bring you to feeling true love. In that case I may be willing to submit myself to it just to know what it feels like."

"Can I give you some advice?"

Barriss gave him a joyful expression and sat up straighter. Ever the student, she nodded and began to commit the moment to memory. He had experience with true life outside of a restrictive cult that made him a master of dealing with those sorts of things.

"Don't rush into a relationship" he warned her. "Sharing things in common with someone is a feeling that few can compare to, in that sense those books are right. What they may not have said is to be careful and not throw yourself full into the first person who shows interest. Take time to learn about that person before making that commitment. I wish I'd realized that long ago."

She thought about his words for a moment and looked out of the cockpit at the streaking stars in front of them. Logically, Anakin's advice was sound beyond words. It did make sense to her, but there remained a nagging worry that Barriss wanted addressed.

"What if there aren't alternatives who see me in that light? Perhaps no one is attracted to me or won't be. How can you possibly change that if it's true?"

"Don't think that way" he chastised in a sympathetic manner. "There are trillions of beings in this galaxy, and one of them is bound to reciprocate feelings that you have. Furthermore, you are a smart, kind, and good-looking young woman, Barriss. The longer we're away from the temple the quicker you'll see that."

He turned his attention back towards the center console where Anakin tracked their progress. What he couldn't see was the grin and tinge to Barriss cheeks when she turned away from him to stare out the window.

It wasn't that the compliment caught her off guard per se, she just hadn't heard someone speak about her in that way before. As a Jedi Barriss never entertained such thoughts and those around her never would have either. Yet, when Anakin visited her under the guise of Vader everything changed. He challenged the goals that the Jedi created for her, forcing her to see another side of the story.

Of course, by the time he came to her Barriss had already become disillusioned with the life she'd been forced to live. The restrictive policies of the Order and the way the Force felt out of balance pushed her out of their reach without any chance of return. During her time away, Barriss realized she had just been afloat waiting for someone to see things how she had seen, which didn't take her long to find that in the Chosen One.

"Coming out of hyperspace" Anakin told her.

The stars reverted to their normal shape and the endless black of space came into view. No planets were around them, only a lone Mandalorian freighter sitting still in space. It looked completely unremarkable with the exception of the yellow and green paint scheme that detailed the outside of the craft.

Barriss watched as Anakin's smile grew wider than she had seen any time before. His hands naturally guided them over to the ship effortlessly and when they docked he looked over to her with infectious happiness. She simply waved him forward, then like a boy he bound out of his seat to race out of their freighter.

He ran through the doorways, past the supplies they had taken from Polis Massa, and waited impatiently at the airlock. Barriss followed behind him, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her cloak while relishing in the good feelings that had been building for days. Even she had to admit that things were looking different for both her and Anakin. Where they went from there she wasn't entirely sure, but her faith in the young man had never led her astray. Barriss wasn't about to start doubting him now.

After agonizing moments, the door finally slid open and Anakin barely had time to react as a green mass flung herself at him. He fell backwards to the metal floor with nothing to protect him from the impact. In that moment, he didn't care or feel any pain in his body. All that Anakin registered was the warmth that clung to his body as well as the wetness of his simple shirt.

He wrapped his arms tightly to the crying little girl who still said nothing to him. Hera just heaved, and tears of relief soaked her father's shirt with her fingers clinging to the tunic. Months of time apart had taken their toll on both of them. Dreams and conversations through their bond could only do so much for either of them. When he realized that this wasn't a dream or another vision Anakin released tears of joy of his own.

"Shh, it's okay, Papa's here" he whispered in her ear. His flesh hand began to rub circles into the girl's back while he continued to say every soothing thing he could to his adopted daughter.

Hera pushed her head further into his chest and said through her sobs in a light voice, "it's been so long. We missed you every single day and never stopped thinking about you."

"You have been my motivation for returning and for everything I do, daughter. Now that I'm here, I'll _never_ leave you like that again. You're safe, I promise."

They continued to speak like that to one another as Barriss looked on from above them. Speaking about joy and happiness was one thing but seeing it with her own eyes was another. Barriss didn't need to reach into the Force to feel the sincerity of their relationship or to know that what they felt was true. Both Anakin and Hera looked…complete. In time, she _would_ find someone to make her feel that way. In time, she would be able to make the sacrifices that Anakin had made and she'd put her life on the line for someone she loved. Barriss didn't feel the need to limit herself to having someone who loved her like a wife, but one day she'd know the love of a son or daughter just like her teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This took off much faster than I thought it would be. All of the comments seem to be about the relationship of Anakin – which I really enjoy reading by the way – and who he's going to end up with. To let you all know, he will be with someone different than Padmé. There are a couple people who won't like this all that much, but I'll explain why: 1.) he's always with her and that's boring to me. I want to mix it up, be different, and have that "will they won't they" going on. 2.) if he's with Padmé it becomes predictable, which is no fun for me to write and for most to read. While some may not agree, that's how I feel.

Don't take this as a slight or anything, because that's not how it's supposed to be. I appreciate all of the support and suggestions from people, and I love reading all of that stuff. It's what I think it best and what I'll stick with, but it won't be the main part of the story – it is called Civil War for a reason. Also, someone mentioned the whole divorce thing, and I'll get to that later on. Thanks for that heads up, wouldn't have thought of it otherwise.

Thanks again!

 **Ages: Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong**

Anakin – 22

Padmé – 2

Barriss – 26 (I think that's about accurate)

Bo-Katan – 25

Obi-Wan – 37

Aayla – ~30

Ahsoka – 18

Hera – 7

 _Outer Rim_

After almost half an hour together, Anakin stood up from the ground with Hera in his arms. Months apart had given her some time to grow and put on the muscle mass that had been lost during her time in Jabba's Palace. He didn't remember her being that heavy, but other than that Hera was the same girl he remembered from not so long ago. The memories brought a slight grin with them.

He carried Hera into the interior of the Mandalorian ship only a few feet before Bo stood in front of them. Her face held a slight scowl that a lot of beings would take as unfriendly. Anakin knew better than that though, and the woman's aura radiated relief at the sight of him. She even looked at Barriss with some form of friendliness as well. He couldn't help thinking that things were off to a decent start.

In a very well disguised neutral tone Bo greeted him. "Skywalker, good to see you."

"A warm welcome from the Mandalorian as expected."

"When you take so long to finish a warrior's mission don't expect anything more. We've been waiting for your success for months. I'd began to wonder if you had a plan at all to be honest."

"Of course, I do. It's part of being a genius after all."

"Such confidence for a plan that had so many contingencies" Barriss added with some humor. "We're lucky it worked out as well as it did."

Bo walked over to the Mirialan with a raised eyebrow, but she wore a sly smirk that let Barriss know she approved of the comment against Anakin. Already, the former Jedi began to feel more accepted than anytime she had been previously.

"You must be one of Anakin's many allies."

"Barriss Offee. Pleasure to meet you."

"The feelings are reciprocated. Anyone who can keep Skywalker's ego in check in alright in my opinion."

"It's actually self-confidence, Bo" he corrected the red-head. Anakin shifted his daughter's weight until it felt more comfortable and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Through a content smile he told them, "before we get going we have to talk about our plan of action."

"Agreed. Come, there's a room set up for us to speak in. If either of you are hungry we can use R2 to make something."

Anakin hadn't forgotten about his faithful droid, but in the process of finding Hera, destroying the Sith, and returning the Force to balance he hadn't had much time to wonder about his friend. However, now that things were settled he felt ancy at seeing the one part of his old life that still remained with him. Furthermore, the droid's expertise would be invaluable when preparing for the upcoming challenges he faced.

They entered the room where he had been in not so long ago when he made the choice to leave Bo and Hera behind. It changed during that time: drawings were hung upon the walls, toys were all over the place, and there were what looked to be parts of explosives on the countertop to his right.

"I believe you've spoiled Hera, Bo" Anakin commented while staring at a particular mechanical yellow starfighter.

The Mandalorian shrugged her shoulders and replied, "they are deserved. She's become quite the worker and good company to have around. Whenever we stop to restock there's always an item or two that look like they suffice for payment."

"In other words" he started, "you're making an excuse to show that you're making her happy."

"Call it what you will. I know the truth as does she."

He went to ask Hera if that was the case only to find that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Anakin felt her chest rise and fall with every small breath she took. Her eyes fluttered as she entered a world of blissful dreams and the young man couldn't keep the feeling of satisfaction from rising within him. Those who denied such a loving, beautiful connection were truly foolish. Anakin felt sorry for them, knowing that they were never going to experience the privilege of being a parent.

Rather than taking Hera to her room, he carried her over to the built-in sofa that curled around the table. As gently as possible Anakin laid her small body next to him with a protective arm on her shoulder. The other two sat themselves too, but he paid them little mind. For the first time in a long time he felt like he was home.

"She is quite…cute" Barriss said to Hera's guardians.

"You have no idea" Anakin replied proudly. "She's brilliant, caring, and an incredibly gifted child. Without her I'm not sure where I'd be right now."

The red-head chuckled to herself and told him, "causing chaos just like you're going to anyway. I firmly believe that no matter what you're doing you'll attract trouble."

"I'm glad to have someone who grounds me in that case. Those reckless actions that I took during the war aren't going to happen anymore. I don't think I can go throw myself in front of droids or tanks knowing that there's going to be children relying on me now. They have a way of changing things."

He didn't see but Barriss sank a little further into the couch beneath her. Her eyes drifted downwards to the table as she began to think about the possible futures or choices that may involve children in her life. The things she read told her that what Anakin said was true, yet it wasn't possible to confirm it without a husband or children of her own. A small heaviness formed in her chest with the thought that maybe it wasn't in a future for her.

"What do you mean children?" Bo questioned.

The wistfulness of Anakin's expression changed with the slew of thoughts that came to him. Leia, Luke, the order, the Republic, and all of the changes he had to make began to complicate the momentary paradise Anakin lived in for the past hour. He wished he could drown in that life, but that would have to wait until his new destiny was fulfilled.

"Guess that brings us to the planning stage" he commented. Anakin placed a kiss on Hera's forehead before bringing his full attention to the matter at hand. "What do you want, Bo?"

She knew what he meant. Conversations from their brief partnership before retuned to the Mandalorian, all regarding their duty as citizens in the galaxy. They had abilities that few could ever hope to have and with them came responsibilities whether they wanted them or not. She was a warrior, he was a war hero that was capable of incredible feats that few could imagine, and their new companion was cut from that same cloth. That didn't leave much to think about in Bo's opinion.

"Simple. I want to remove the honorless beings that prey on the vulnerable, weak members of this society. Combating them is a top priority that must be addressed if any sort of peaceful life is possible."

"Agreed. What about you, Barriss? What do you want out of this?"

At first, she didn't respond. The young woman had lost herself in the thoughts and worries of not finding a family that Anakin's question had gone right over her head. It was only when she felt the warmth of his fingers tapping against the top of her own hand that she broke out of the reverie.

"I…I want to be an agent of peace" she began to say. "The Jedi don't serve the cause that they once did. No longer do they push for peace, but they partake in violence that creates turmoil for all. It's a similar goal to Bo's actually."

They didn't have to hear about the personal goal that had been on her mind ever since Barriss had met Anakin. She didn't want them to know that the thoughts of a family kept her awake at night. Of course, he knew a little about her wishes, but he didn't know the entirety of it. In time he may learn of it, just not in that moment.

"Both are noble goals that may take a while, but they are achievable. They add to the goal of my own of keeping my family and loved ones safe. That can only happen if there's a stable system of government with capable peacekeepers working within it. If we can achieve that, we can reach every goal of ours. Of course, additions to our cause will probably expand them, but those are our main focus."

"Skywalker" Bo spoke quickly before Anakin could continue, "what is this about _children_?"

He sighed, keeping contact with the bounty hunter. The longing in his chest kept him grounded once more as he remembered the dreams about the twins from not so long ago.

"My ex-wife is pregnant; she's carrying a boy and a girl. I suppose that I should add my intentions to be at their inevitable birth as well as having them in my custody. There will be some conflict with Padmé I believe. However, if I have to bring her into the fold somehow, then I will. Whatever it takes to have them with us I'll do it."

A slightly tense silence hung over the trio. Though he didn't know it, Anakin had stuck a chord that both of the women he sat near tried to hide. Bo hid behind a scowl in order to keep her confused feelings to herself while Barriss again felt the tug of loneliness that clung to her shadow.

The Mandalorian recovered first and through an angry mask asked, "how are we expected to gain the support to take on the Republic?"

"That's one of the many problems I've been thinking about" Anakin responded honestly. "Resources are going to be hard to come by right now. We can always raid supply lines of both the Separatists and the Republic to get started. As for manpower there may be some chance of infiltrating the cloning facilities on Kamino and placing an override order in the training of the men there. However, that will bring a high chance of interference from the Jedi."

"Those are not concrete solutions, Skywalker" Bo stated firmly.

"True…maybe there's another way." He didn't miss the raised eyebrow on Bo and he grinned widely. "If we were to strike Kamino, a strike force would be necessary. Do you agree?"

"I do."

"That strike force must be well trained and disciplined as well. In fact, they would have to be led by a leader who not only instills those characteristics but also demands respect. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Skywalker. I do."

"In that case, there's only one place to go. Before we can take the fight to the Republic and the Jedi we need a substantial force under our control. For that, we have to use your influence on Mandalore."

Barriss snapped out of her trance to look at Anakin while wearing a look of shock. Her eyes looked at his smug expression with awe and in disbelief. How could he sit there, arms crossed over his chest, feeling so confident? They barely had one Mandalorian on there side, so how could they possibly gain allies from the rest of them? The idea seemed like pure lunacy.

"Anakin" the Mirialan called to him, "have you finally lost your mind?"

"No, Barriss. He's correct. It is far easier said than done, but it is indeed possible. My name commands respect among the planet of Mandalore due to my bloodline. Many would consider it their life's work to fight alongside me in battle against a common menace. It's also widely known that the Republic is going to intervene in the chaos on Mandalore thus creating animosity. Moreover, plenty would relish in the chance to fight against the Jedi Order once more. In all honesty, it's somewhat brilliant."

"You act like that's surprising" Anakin commented, earning a quirked eyebrow from Bo-Katan.

"But, Anakin, how can we bring balance to the Force if we simply kill the Jedi? Even if we induct younger, more impressionable generations, how would we be able to persuade them to our side? This plan may work against the Republic, but it may not achieve true balance and peace." Barriss took in a breath and told him uncertainly, "I won't take part in genocide."

"We won't do that. I promise that we won't slaughter them like animals." Earnestly, he looked towards his student, so she knew that there wasn't any duplicitous intent. "We are going to make the effort to save as many as we can. Not all of them will believe or wish to join us, we can't get our hopes up to that extent. We can reach out to those who may want change, who may seek another answer than the ones the Jedi offer."

"You mean the younglings, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Children and the youth of the Jedi may not be as indoctrinated as the elder members. They may be more willing to see reason, and they deserve a chance to live. They may be more willing to find compassion or a new source of leadership than the one that's available. If we can take them on, then that's a start to a new Order of the Force."

"This sounds like quite the beginning" Bo-Katan said to them while leaning back into her seat. A warm smile came upon her face, one that hadn't been there since her friend had left months ago. "While we form our forces for the inevitable battle it can also give us time to track down your loved ones."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Anakin questioned them with a smirk. "Let us begin."


	3. Chapter 3

_On the other side of the galaxy…_

They sat on the ship waiting for the suns to complete its decent below the white capped mountains in the distance. Lights dimmed on the center console until they faded like the engines of the craft until all was silent. No animals outside made sounds, no other ships or people were waiting for them, it felt like they were the only two beings in the universe. They both knew that wasn't right though. After all, they managed to track down the only other person they knew they could trust, and she'd be coming for them.

A few months ago, everything felt fine. Both Padmé and Obi-Wan had their lives intact…until they didn't. When everything came to a head less than a week ago, they didn't know what to do. Anakin's rage, his impulsive decision to attack Chancellor Palpatine, and his knowledge that Palpatine was indeed a Sith all felt so wrong. There weren't many ways Anakin could know that, which frightened both of them. Not wanting to stay waiting for potential danger, they took off in search of a place to think.

That was when they found this place on the cusp of unknown space.

The journey had been taken in relative silence. Padmé only spoke to Obi-Wan over dinner or to check their progress while he only asked vague questions about her health or the babies'. In reality, neither felt like talking much at all.

Padmé took the helm of their shuttle to guide it onto the planet's surface, so Obi-Wan could finally rest. She'd noticed it had been days since the Jedi master had gotten a full night's sleep. Not even he could run forever without charging his batteries, and she knew that he was exhausted when he never refuted such a statement. Neither of them would be any use if they stayed up forever. It didn't stop her from wondering if she'd wake up from one of those rests and see that all was truly well in the galaxy.

They'd been under radio silence since leaving Coruscant in a rush. Obi-Wan thought it'd be a better idea to wait until they were someplace safe, some place undetectable until they looked into the news reports. Padmé wanted to refute that, to say that he was just being paranoid, but it did make sense. The Jedi or Anakin may be able to find them if they turned on outside communication for too long. When they contacted Ahsoka she felt nervous enough and that had been a necessary risk.

She didn't feel right at all. In a huff, she'd left behind her job in the Senate for a potential danger that may not exist. Yes, Anakin had been upset to her, but he never once threatened her safety or wellbeing. That didn't require them to leave behind everything! It felt so frustrating. It grated her to no end. It felt so cowardly to run like they were fugitives when they were actually two of the most respected people in the universe.

Except it wasn't just them anymore.

Tenderly, Padmé placed her hands on her stomach. She remembered why she ran and left everything behind so willingly. Compared to the children she carried, nothing else in the world mattered. Their safety, their wellbeing became her number one priority. The day she left, her heart broke for more than one reason, but having children without her husband? Estranged husband? Without Anakin, it tore at her. Yet, it had to be done no matter what the consequence was. The unknowns left no other options for her.

The former Senator no longer felt the want to stay in the pilot's seat looking out the window at the darkened planet. It felt far too crowded to stay in at that moment, so she grabbed one of the jackets she had brought out of her cabin, then stepped out into the frosty air.

Padmé watched the breaths she exhaled rise into the air. Snow crunched underneath her boots as she walked further from the ship. There were no trees to lean against, nor were there any rocks. It was a strange place that looked like an icy plain that life couldn't sustain life. She looked for other footprints but found nothing.

A gust of wind rolled across the flat icy land, causing the former Senator to wrap the jacket tightly around her body. Despite the cold, the area was peaceful. The quiet wasn't uncomfortable or tense. Maybe that was from the snow that had fallen during their decent onto the surface that took away excess noise. It could've been the planet's nature. Either way, she didn't mind.

For a moment, the mother-to-be just stood there looking at the peaceful scenery. It was an escape that she needed badly. Distractions were hard to come by, so when they came along Padmé welcomed them. She closed her eyes to drown in it and it nearly worked until floodlights broke through the darkness. The distractions ended right then and there as Ahsoka's shuttle landed in the clearing.

Lights that had come from the ship died just as soon as they entered her field of vision. Engines that had once sang loudly now became silent just like the rest of the environment. No living thing bothered the depressing scenery. Padmé sighed at the onslaught of memories that came back with reality. She bowed her head and walked forward several feet until the ramp lowered.

Ahsoka strode forward, her silhouette noticeable in the small lights on the ramp itself. The older woman noticed nothing very different about her friend at first. Like the Jedi Order that she left, Ahsoka looked outwardly calm in her demeanor: Steps were calculated; her posture was formal and straight; the cloak that covered the Togruta's body looked new; and there wasn't any sign of urgency.

When Padmé was within arm's length Ahsoka stopped moving. Her eyes were still hidden beneath the hood of the white cloak, but her markings and mouth could be seen.

Gathering her courage and Senator's mask, Padmé spoke first. "Hello, Ahsoka."

"What happened with Anakin?" the younger woman asked without any greeting.

"We shouldn't discuss this right now. Obi-Wan and I will explain everything to you, but we have to go to a safe place where the Jedi, Sith, and Anakin won't find us."

"There's time now" Ahsoka rebutted strongly. "I'm _not_ going anywhere until you explain what you meant by 'Anakin has turned to the dark side'. That's not going to be enough."

"Please. Not here, not right now."

"No! I need to know this. You cannot track me down, tell me that my master has turned to the dark side, then not expect me to ask questions" Ahsoka said with bite. "I will help you, but I have to know before. Otherwise, you're on your own, Padmé."

"Of course" she replied quietly, "you do deserve to know." It took a moment to gather her thoughts and to fight through the difficulty of the topic, but the mother-to-be knew that it had to be done. "It was more frightening than anything I'd previously experienced. Anakin's whole attitude changed in the time he disappeared. He once had been self-conscious and obsessed with certain things, but when he came back he knew so much that it brought him arrogance and calm. That confidence on the battlefield translated to confidence in some new abilities.

"He told me…he told me that he knew about my pregnancy when I hadn't even told him. I hadn't planned to say anything, because I was, and still am, so confused. He frightened me when I was near him, and the pain that we both felt was so strong. It's as if he felt nothing for me. When Anakin figured out that I planned on waiting to tell him about our child he snapped."

"How do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"He attacked Chancellor Palpatine, Ahsoka. Somehow, someway, Anakin knew that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord that the Jedi had been looking for. Without warning he ordered Barriss Offee to take me away so he could face off against the Chancellor. The gold in his eyes only confirmed how dangerous he is, but there were still parts of the Anakin that I love. I don't know who he is anymore" Padmé explained sobbingly.

Ahsoka shook her head, her lekku swaying as she did so. "There's got to be a reason you don't understand. If Anakin attacked the Chancellor, then he did so knowing that what he was doing. You said Anakin claimed that Palpatine is a Sith, did you see that?"

"I – I did. He had his own lightsaber."

"Then Anakin _did_ know something that we do not!" Ahsoka claimed. "Perhaps there's some truth to his assumptions or knowledge."

"But we don't know that! Right now, Anakin knows about our children and wanted me to wait for him until the Chancellor died! What if he intended to kill our baby? What if he wanted to take me or Obi-Wan next? Who knows what he wants to do! Until we know what he wants, then we stay hidden."

"How do you intend to figure that out?" the younger woman questioned sternly, obviously still protective of her friend.

"Anakin is going to issue some sort of plea or request. It's how he is. Do not ignore facts just because of your friendship, Ahsoka. None of this explains how or why he turned Barriss against the Jedi Order or what his motives are. The best thing to do right now is to hide. We can figure out the rest once we're safe."

A tense moment passed, then another without any resemblance of assurance from Ahsoka. Padmé waited fidgeting in place. Where else could they go? Were there any people in the galaxy that they could trust besides her ex-husband's former student? The anxiety and speed at which those thoughts came to her caused even more stress and angry tears to flood her vision.

"Fine."

"Fine?" the mother-to-be repeated.

"I'll protect you and hide you, but I want more answers. There is a better explanation to be had, but for now I'll help you."

She threw her arms around Ahsoka who returned the hug albeit half-heartedly. Padmé kept repeating "thank yous" into Ahsoka's cloak until the words felt like they'd lost their meaning. What she didn't know is that the Togruta already had doubts about taking them in as well as Anakin's motives or "turn" to the dark side


	4. Chapter 4

**Simply put: I lost interest in Star Wars for the most part. That being said, I remembered this and felt like writing a new chapter. Some aren't particularly pleased that I went in hiatus without saying something, which I get. That's a legitimate complaint if I'm being honest. I just found it hard to write about something I didn't care much about anymore. Anyways, enjoy this new update. Hopefully, it's worth the wait. I looked back at the story and don't remember a whole lot about it, but I'm going to follow what I remember. If something doesn't add up, then I apologize, but take this new chapter as fact. I don't like getting too personal - I think that's boring - but I did want to just give that out. Thank you.**

 _Outter Rim_

The engines hummed as Anakin Skywalker looked out into the streaks of stars that they wove through. Beneath him, the ship shook and quaked as they continued on to their first destination: a Republic outpost. Each small bit of ambiance, the sounds and the soft rumble, had lulled Hera to sleep in his arms. He wasn't too far behind.

The last few days had been a whirlwind, and it only became apparent to the young man when he sat down to digest it all. Most of it still seemed unbelievable, despite Anakin knowing it to be true.

Palpatine had died by Anakin's hand. He had felt the old man slip away as he tightened his hold on Palpatine's throat until he breathed no more. It had been out of pure anger and fear, but unlike what the Jedi told him, he did not fall to the Dark Side. His intentions were as pure as any could be; that kept him on the right path.

Padme had deserted him, as did his former master. She knew everything, she knew that he'd done it all to protect them. The Republic had been failing and Anakin knew that she saw it with her own eyes, yet it didn't suade her. Perhaps that was the true failing; he had tried to move an immovable object. Anakin knew that Padme was steadfast in her ways, but if he didn't try he'd walk the rest of his life wondering if there was something he could've done.

Now he knew that were was nothing more to be done.

They were on their way to make change, and that made him smile in spite of the ache in his chest. A difference was coming. Difference and change were always resisted by the reactionaries and those too stubborn to see error in their ways. Senators and representatives clung to the failing Republic as they were far too corrupt and unjust to let go. The Jedi and Sith couldn't see past their millenia-old feud that had long since run its course. None of them saw that they had to adapt as opposed to being stationary. They had to be progressive or they were to wither. The trimmers had come to clip those withering vines, they just didn't know the full extent yet.

All movement had to start somewhere; his would begin by gathering supplies and followers. The outpost wouldn't be large enough to supply an entire army of Mandalorians, however, they wouldn't need it for the most part. Ammunition and supplies were their main goals, weapons were only a bonus. If they had those, then they had their start.

At that moment, Bo-Katan worked her contacts back on her home planet. She had ensured that they'd be welcomed warmly. Anakin had been somewhat skeptical, but he trusted her and her judgement. It would be a fight to take their first system, yet they both welcomed the challenge.

Barriss, on the other hand, seemed harder to read. They had formed a connection at the temple and he could tap into it to sense her fears and wants. Before she had gone to her quarters to meditate Anakin sensed a feeling of conflict from the former Jedi. Her commitment to the cause, her cause, had not wavered by any means. It was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't push it though. In time, they would speak of it, but only when Barriss felt ready.

Anakin laid his head on the soft black cushion of his bench and rested. He rubbed small circles into Hera's back as she slept on his chest. A blanket kept them warm and comfortable from the cold touch of space. He wondered what she dreamt about. The young girl's eyes twitched as she lost herself in the temporary realness of the dream. Occasionally, her body flinched in reaction to something he couldn't see.

He closed his eyes and welcomed the ever-present presence that was the Force. Like a magnet, it encircled him and clung to his soul. With a gentle touch, he sensed Hera's dream. No images came to his mind, only a feeling of contentment.

"Sleep well, little one" he whispered.

Anakin closed his eyes and began to find himself in a dreamworld not dissimilar to his adopted daughter's.

. . .

Anakin looked around him. The room was a bright white, almost blindingly so. Panels were put in place around the room which seemed to resonate cleanliness. Slowly, more objects became present: machines that beeped loudly and calmly; a row of bassinets that rocked on their own; a soft, melodic lullaby that flooded the room; and two figures looking down into two of the bassinets in the first of the four rows.

He walked cautiously over to the two cloaked figures. Out of instinct, he reached for his lightsaber, but it wasn't at his hip. Rather, Anakin was up to his own devices in the dream that fastly felt real.

"These are them?" one voice, the taller of the two asked.

"Yes."

"The council is certain of this decision?"

"There is no more council" the second cloaked figure replied. "There is nearly no more Jedi. We are but two of the last. With only a handful of us left, we have little choice in the matter. If we are to survive, then the Jedi must raise and train these two in our ways."

"What of Kenobi?"

"He is of no consequence. No longer is he part of the Jedi Order. Should he resist we are to defend ourselves as well as the younglings. They are our only hope and we must not lose them."

A cold chill raced down Anakin's body. He closed the distance between himself and the cloaked figures. Down, inside of the bassinets, were two young babies. The first, had dark brown hair around her head as she rested softly. The other, a blonde boy, looked up at the two intruders.

Rage built up inside of Anakin as he tuned out the rest of what the cloaked figures said. Their intentions were as clear as the waters of a lake; they meant to take his children and use them. His blue eyes, once the shade of the skies above, melted into pits of amber. His fists shook as he struggled to contain his power.

He threw out his hand to encapture the neck of the taller man. Like a ghost, Anakin's prosthetic hand shot through. There was little to do but watch the scene unfold.

"Grab the girl" the shorter commanded, "we must leave."

"Yes, master" the other replied. As he picked up Leia he hesitated for a moment. "She is strong in the Force."

"As is he" the taller replied as he deftly wove around the rows of other newborns. "On their own, they may not be able to destroy their father. Together, there is a chance for us to succeed. There is no time to waist."

"No" a third voice told them. "There isn't."

Both of the figures froze in their steps. Anakin looked over at the opened doorway to see a third figure. Like the others, this figure's identity was masked. He or she was far too short to be himself, but by the way the silhouette stood it was easy to see that they were confident. One arm held steady inside of the robe he or she wore.

As threatening as the figure could sound, the tall one said, "stand aside. You are no match for us."

"Those children do not belong to you, _Jedi_ " the one in the doorway spat. "They are not weapons for you to use for this war. They are children who should be raise as such."

"You speak such words, yet you serve a tyrant! You stand on the side of a man who defiled the Jedi Order and who seeks destruction upon the Republic. Justice is not a concept you understand well."

"His Highness told us that there may some way to reason with you. Perhaps that is his mistake" the third figure said with a hint of disappointment.

"The first of many as you'll see, young one."

"If that is my first mistake" the figure said as he or she removed the lightsaber from underneath the cloak, "your ignorance will be your last."

Anakin's eyes were locked onto the steel-gray blade that erupted from the orange and white hilt. Never had he seen anything like it, nor did he think it was possible to produce something so unique. The two kidnappers seemed to be in similar amazement.

"Surprising? It's a gift from my master. The color itself is unique; a perfect blend of light and dark. Like me. Like His Highness. This is what you have yet to understand, Jedi. It is possible to have both sides of the Force flowing through you. What matters is what you fight for."

The shorter figure turned to the taller one. "Take the younglings, make your escape. My destiny has brought me to this moment. Yours lies elsewhere."

As obedient as ever, the taller Jedi began to move towards the exit. The master removed their own green lightsaber and readied to engage Anakin's follower.

Anakin himself felt slightly taken aback by the dedication of the one who wielded the balanced lightsaber. He had realized that _he_ was 'His Highness' and that he had garnered a loyal follower. Interest in the person soared, yet it did not overtake his concern for the twins.

The blades sizzled and sparked as they met in a clash. Both figures held their positions well as they began the dance that so many swordfighters had taken before them. It was apparent that his follower had taken the offensive early as he or she slashed, dipped, and attempted to spear the Jedi. Each attack had been met with a successful parry or maneuver that kept the Jedi from harm.

Anakin's follower had managed to push the Jedi into a corner of the room. He watched the footwork with interest as he began to make his way to the padawan who'd taken the children. Something he wasn't certain of kept his eyes on the follower.

"You can't win this. Even if I die the Skywalker children will be raised as Jedi."

"Did you think I'd come here alone?" the follower asked as he or she defended a counter-attack aimed at the waist. "His Highness' number one priority is his children. You fool, you never realized that he waited for me to engage you just so he can personally handle to rest. Luke and Leia could not be put into any danger, so I take you while your padawan is left to the most powerful Force-user in existence. _That_ is losing."

Anakin paused, turned back and watched the scene. The student swiftly flipped back towards him, then threw a palm out that paralyzed the Jedi. As if trapped in a block of ice he was frozen. The move took a toll on the follower as their arm shook from the strength it required, however, they still held strong.

"Those children mean more than you know" the follower said taxingly. "You've felt their power and you have an idea what they're capable of."

"You...care...more."

"Sense that, do you?" The figure leaned forward as they focused their focus on the neck of the Jedi. The Jedi's hands flung to his or her neck as the air left their lungs. "I care more about those children more than you could _ever_ understand! They're more than that, they're my children, too! Nothing will take them from us! This is the last time you shall every try to take them!"

With a cry, she leapt forward and thrust the steel-colored blade into the Jedi's chest. The body dropped to the floor with a thud as she placed the hilt onto her belt. Next, her gloved hand reached for the comlink.

"The Jedi is dead. Do you have them?"

"I do" Anakin's voice came through on the other end. "Come back. It's time to start anew."

. . .

Anakin awoke from the vision and looked out of the viewport. The streaks of hyperspace were gone. They had been replaced with the view of a cigar-shaped structure floating in the midst of space. Ships flew in and out of the ring around its middle. A long cruiser docked onto on of the many platforms.

"Skywalker" Bo's voice came over the intercom, "get up. It's time to begin."

"Be right there."

He carried Hera's still sleeping form with him as he left the living space. Unlike many times before, he had few questions. Luke and Leia would be his, they'd be safe. The main concern that plagued him for months had finally seemed to wither some. What Anakin struggled with was the follower. Who was she and why did she call the twins her children?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I didn't forget or lose interest, I've just been trying to think of where to go from that last chapter. I wanted to do something with the Jedi Council, but I think that this is good to focus on, too. If you guys have any recommendations on how I write - more dialogue or exposition for example - let me know. I want to be a writer, so any feedback helps. Hope you're all well.**

 _Outter Rim, five weeks after Chancellor Palpatine's death._

"Unidentified ship, identify yourself or you will be fired upon," a clone commander's voice demanded over their intercoms.

"Continue to move closer," said Anakin as he looked out at the growing station. He looked to Bo-Katan. "Armaments and shields?"

"Both are full," she replied. "How much longer do we have until they fire? Keep in mind that there is a child on board this ship."

"It's impossible to forget about such a responsibility. This is all for her in some way."

He thought about the small child sleeping in his quarters. She wasn't going to be awakened before he went to take the station with Barriss. It was better if Hera didn't know about the mission at all. If all went well he'd be able to offer her a semi-permanent home at the base.

They discussed their strategy briefly before they approached the station. Barris would use her clearance code to get them on board - his had no chance of working - then detail the story of her "capture" of a wanted fugitive. Once on board the former Jedi would work their way to the bridge.

Anakin's primary goal was to obtain the Republic's current codes, strategy, maps, and shipments. Second, with Republic arms and ships they'd be able to establish some sort of fighting force. Third, the station would be their base of operations for the time being.

Barriss pressed her thumb on the intercom and spoke. "Clearance code: delta-alpha-rho-theta. Situation: Vector-alpha-delta-echo-rho."

"Now we find out if those codes are still in use," Bo-Katan whispered to Anakin and Barriss.

One moment passed, then two. After a minute, the two women began to have ill feelings, but Anakin held firm. There was confusion on the other end of the line, not hostility. The clones weren't doing anything.

"They're uncertain," he remarked.

"Of what?"

"I can't say for certain," he told Bo. "There's just...confusion in them. Nothing harmful at the moment."

The clone who spoke before responded to them moments after Anakin finished speaking. "Unidentified ship, make your way to docking port four. Do not leave the ship until you and your prisoner have been inspected."

The Mandalorian ship lurched somewhat and Bo-Katan took her hands off of the controls. Her green eyes glared at the controls as they moved by themselves. Despite knowing it was a tractor beam she still hated being unable to steer her ship.

"This was not part of your strategy, Skywalker."

"It was not. Despite that, this will still work. Barriss and I will go through the ship and seek out what we need. There won't be more than...fifty or sixty of them?"

She turned her head, glaring at the man. "Is my purpose to sit and wait like some untrained child? I've fought more than that, and I've won those battles. This is not _your_ mission, it's _ours_. Stuck inside of a ship is completely useless."

"Unless there is a child aboard that ship," he countered and caught her off guard. "The reason I'm asking you to protect Hera instead of Barris or myself is because you don't know the layout of the station; you don't know where to look.

"This isn't meant to insult you or your capabilities, Bo, it's meant to make things efficient. You're less likely to get to bridge without trouble. If this was a Mandalorian station or ship, then you'd be the only one going out there.

"Keep in mind," he added as he and Barriss made their way to the back of the ship, "there's no one else I trust with Hera's wellbeing than you. You've proved that beyond reasonable doubt. If any clone comes on this ship it's your job to protect the most valuable one of us."

The red-head nodded slowly. On the outside she didn't look nullified, but Anakin felt her anger become subdued. She felt guilty about her outburst at him, she was just too proud to show it or apologize. That was good enough for him.

The duo found their way in the docking bay where most of their gear had been stored. Surprisingly, Anakin found his lightsaber and a set of shaggy robes on a crate. A note on the side only said that it was for him, and the handwriting made it obvious that Hera had made sure he had something.

He slipped into the robes and hid the lightsaber into his sleeve. The wrappings that were beneath the clothing was wrapped around his head, hiding his identity from the security programs that were no doubt in the landing bay.

Barriss slipped on a cloak. With the hood pulled up, she was well hidden from the eyes of the clones and the holos. Her arms were interlaced and her sleeves were in front of her. The lightsaber in her fingers sat ready to defend her or her tutor at any instant.

She walked over to the binders that were on a countertop near mechanical equipment. Once they were slipped on Anakin's wrists she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Somewhat nervous. It's been sometime since I've been trusted with something of this magnitude."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Anakin smiled at the woman. He felt her lack of confidence clearly. It plagued her, making Barriss unsure of her own talents. Despite being ready to submit herself to a newer, more powerful side of the force, she still felt like there was something to live up to.

"I'm not worried about that," he told her honestly and let that assurance be known to her. "You have more talent and power than you give yourself credit for. Prove that to yourself here and now. Soon we'll have more time to train, then there's no way to be unsure of yourself."

She offered a small, weak smile. Words only meant so much, but knowing that Anakin, the most powerful man in the galaxy, believed in her...that meant everything.

The ramp lowered without either force-user's command. Steam rose up and clouded their vision. When the metal slab touched the floor of the docking bay the clones outside rushed up the ramp, their rifles pointed down but on their shoulders.

The commander, whose armor was painted black, stepped up to Barriss. He had his helmet under one arm and a pistol in the other.

"Welcome, Master Jedi." The greeting felt genuine to both Anakin and Barriss. "Your codes clear, but the situation code left some questions. This," he said looking at Anakin's wrapped face, "is a prisoner?"

"Indeed, commander. This scoundrel has been lifting supplies meant for the Grand Army out here in the outter rim. I caught him and this ship after boarding it," explained Barriss.

"I see. The code you gave us describes this prisoner as a prisoner-of-war as well?"

She nodded once. "The supplies he lifted were meant for the Separatists. There's evidence in the ship's main computer. Tracking logs also confirm that he's been to several Confederacy systems."

"Like the clankers, huh?" the clone commander asked Anakin. When the former Jedi didn't respond the clone frowned. "Not much of talker."

"Must've gotten most of it out on the way over here. Would you lead the way to the detention centers? I've got to make contact with Corsucant after this."

"Of course," the commander told her with a salute. He led them out of the cargo hold and out onto the deck. "I didn't catch your name, sir."

Through her connection with Anakin she heard, " _be honest. Less questions that way."_

"Master Offee."

"Master Offee, it's an honor to have you on board. Out here in the rim we don't get many visitors, especially Jedi. Most of the time it's supply ships or ships in need of refueling. It's not the most lively post in the army. We look like any other station; in reality, we're simply a supply outpost for the closest systems."

Barriss began to respond to the commander, but Anakin tuned it out. His eyes sauntered over the different equipment stored in the hangar. The outpost was one of the smallest he knew about, but that didn't mean it had few valuables. No matter where he looked there were AT-TEs, capsules of fuel, crates of rations, rifle racks, and plenty of comm units. It seemed perfect.

There had to be enough supplies there to keep a small militia or fighting force sustained for months. If they were efficient, then it may be even longer than that. Already, Anakin's head began to swim with ideas and potential places to strike.

After that, recruiting Mandalorians sounded like the best option. It was their plan to do so anyway. Bo-Katan itched for the opportunity to prove her skills even though he'd seen them already. Offering her the chance to grow their numbers seemed to be a good idea to pacify her ruffled feathers. Moreover, that gave him the opportunity to train Barriss.

When they reached an intersection of hallways the clone commander turned to them. He told them that they'd be happy to take the prisoner to the holding cells if Barriss wanted to contact the order.

" _Are you ready_?" asked Anakin.

" _I am_."

" _On the count of three: one, two, three_."

Anakin's binders fell to the floor. Both former Jedi reached for their weapons, igniting them in synch. The eight clones who escorted them radiated surprise and a flash of fear. Before they were able to raise their rifles they were cut down by two blades of bright blue.

The two knights were sloppy; their movements had so little in common with the dance of perfection that many associated with lightsaber wielders. Anakin's swift and powerful blows came close to nipping Barriss' arms as she swung her blade in short, quick arcs. In the seconds it took them to dispatch the clones he found himself warned by the Force more than once.

"Artoo would be really helpful right now."

"Then why'd you leave him on the ship."

He spared Barriss a glance before running towards the security room. "I didn't think about it. It's been far too long without him."

One hallway led them to another and a third. The layout of the stations were all the same, and within only two more turns Anakin found the room he was looking for.

"Damn." On the side of the door was a terminal that would be perfect for an astromech droid. He really needed to remember the little droid next time. "I'm going to have to cut down the door. Cover me."

Barriss stared down the end of the hall, waiting for the security that she knew would come. Clones were loyal, resourceful, and intelligent beings. Whoever watched the security holos must've seen something. Anakin planned to cut the feed from the monitors to the rest of the outpost, but they had to get into the room first.

"Just a second more," he told Barriss as he finished cutting the door.

Keeping her eyes focused away from them paid off. Two clones, both armed with long-rifles, came down to their direction. The one in the lead dropped to a knee while the one behind took aim.

"Got it!" Anakin yelled and the door fell down.

The two at the end of the hall opened fire upon Barriss while the two inside of the room reached for the pistols that were on their hips. Blue bolts erupted from the ends of the four guns, all aimed to kill the two rogues.

Anakin's thoughts were focused, precise. He understood well what the price of failure was. Behind him was a woman in turmoil who seemed to lose her attention the further they went. That was only the immediate result of his failure; Hera's safety was the other.

His blue blade of plasma tore through the air, cutting through one clone's waist and the other's head. Their duty had been fulfilled.

Barriss started off well. Each both that came her way bounced off of the blade of the lightsaber and into the ceiling or floor. She told herself not to lose that crucial focus, she told herself not to fail. Her mind chose to think about the potential outcome of that failure rather than the present. The blade began to slow as she battled doubt.

"Focus, Barriss," Anakin told her soft and calm. He watched on from inside of the room unwilling to help. It was a teaching moment, but if he needed to save her he would. "I can feel you slipping. Don't. Be in the present, not in a potential future of failure."

"Aren't I supposed to use these feelings? Isn't this what's supposed to drive me?"

"No, not that. I want you to focus on the positives, not the negatives that can get you killed. Barriss, think about what you are able to do; that's what will keep you alive. Thinking of failure results in such, thinking of what you have to protect and remembering what you want will keep you powerful."

"I - I don't have that. Th - there's nothing to drive me."

He watched as more blaster-fire got through her defences.

"You have more than you know."

A blue bolt tore through Barriss' shoulder, another hit her neck. She fell to the ground in pain.

Without hesitation, Anakin stepped in front of his student. The blade in his hand moved exactly where each bolt was headed. Nothing got through his defences, and Anakin made sure that Barriss wasn't to be hurt any worse than she already was.

"Reach out, feel my thoughts. What is it that you feel?"

She closed her eyes and tried to focus more on him than the blood soaking her robes. On the very surface of Anakin's mind was a firm determination. Looking further Barriss sensed what he wanted her to find.

"There's...strong sensations of care and selflessness. You're afraid, but not for yourself, it's for the people you care about most. If you fail they fall."

"Exactly," he said with a smile. Now that she knew he thrusted his palm forward, a rush of invisible energy blew the clones back against the wall. With no more threats Anakin bent down towards Barriss who looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "We can find you that driving force, okay? You're still learning, and when we're done here you'll be trained. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's not how I feel."

He held his hand out to her. "It takes time to change such things. Inadequacy is something I know far too well. One thing I've found is that it's rarely true, you just have to prove that to yourself." She took his hand without changing her expression. "Give it time. Today may be difficult, but tomorrow holds promise."

 **Hopefully you guys like it. If you have anybody you want to see more of, then comment below. I was thinking of doing a check-up with Ahsoka, Padme, and Obi-Wan as well as the Council after the battle for the outpost.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know the chapters are short. I'm doing that on purpose so I won't get burned out with it. I'm still putting in 100% effort when I write these. It's good practice for when I write my own original stories.**

 _Mid-rim, twenty-four days after Chancellor Palpatine's death…_

Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan return to the cockpit. Not a word had been spoken between her and her guests since they left the surface of the last planet they'd been on. She figured that Padme and Obi-Wan needed to collect their thoughts, to think about what they were going to tell her.

She figured they would tell lies.

Meandering over, Obi-Wan took a seat next to Ahsoka. She gave him a slight look out of the corner of her eye, then looked back at the stars outside. Their course had been set, she decided to take them to her home.

He sat there looking at her for a moment, and the former apprentice became aggravated. The look Obi-Wan gave her was one of scrutiny, of calculation. Just leaning forward and staring made her temper grow.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm merely thinking," he replied. "There's been so much upheaval in the past few weeks. It's nice to unwind for a moment."

"By staring at me?"

"I apologize if that makes you uncomfortable. An old habit of mine I suppose."

"It is," she replied and turned to face him, her features contorted, "and it means that you want to say something. Instead of staring, hoping for me to provoke you into doing it, why don't you just come out and say it?"

Taken slightly aback, Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. He felt so old in that moment. A life he'd grown so accustomed to had been turned on its head so quickly. Now, the apprentice of his apprentice accosted him.

Not for the first time, he wondered where things went so wrong. How did he, the ideal Jedi, come to the decision to leave? Why did Anakin leave? How could they be so blind to so much?

"Obi-Wan."

With tired eyes he looked at her. "So much has changed in so little time. Life has come to a diverging path and here we are, down one path I never thought could come to fruition. It's...a lot to think about."

"Right," Ahsoka said. She folded her arms. "Now, why don't you tell me more about it? Begging for me to come get you both without an explanation only keeps me going for so long. I need an explanation. Where's Anakin?"

"At the moment, I'm unsure." Obi-Wan spoke freely as the thoughts came. "There's so much that you don't know yet."

"Why don't you _tell_ me?"

"First, you should know that Anakin and Padme were...together. They were married in secret before the Clone War, before we met you. It's there where things began.

"That secret forced them to live a secret life, one that they couldn't maintain. Anakin made appearances to the Jedi while Padme kept appearances in the Senate. Neither of them seemed to act like more than friends. It was obvious to me that they had some affection toward one another, but not enough to do this.

"That affection, and Anakin's lack of emotional control led to a moment of extreme jealousy. From what she tells me, Anakin walked in on Senator Rush Clovis attempting to kiss Padme, which she didn't try to stop on her own. After that, there was a fight. Clovis had been nearly beaten to death. Padme...she called off their marriage after that."

Obi-Wan thought as the words hung in the air over both he and Ahsoka. He thought about the many chances he had to prevent such a disaster. Most of this, if not all of it, may be on his shoulders. That burden weighed heavily on him.

"That's justified," she commented. "He went too far, but that's justified."

"Anakin nearly killing a senator out of jealousy is hardly justified."

"Is that all it is to you? Jealousy?"

Perplexed, he questioned in return, "what else would it be?"

"You don't understand Anakin at all. None of you do or did, not even Padme." Ahsoka turned back to the controls and began punching in the landing sequence as her planet came into view. "Is there more?"

"And brush by that remark?"

"I'll explain it if you tell me the rest," she replied as her fingers danced across the console.

"After that, Anakin left for months. The first thing he did was murder Jabba the Hutt alongside some Mandalorian. He slayed all inside of the palace before disappearing. When we did see him next, his aura changed.

"He has always been powerful but when he visited us in the temple he was close to an anomaly in the Force. He wasn't there in person, only as some sort of projection. To do that from wherever he stayed; that type of strength can't be possible. Even when he surrendered to us, we couldn't begin to understand what went during those lost months.

"Once in our custody, the council voted to...remove the threat." Obi-Wan's demeanor changed and he radiated frustration. "They never gave him a chance. I wasn't allowed to speak to him how I wanted to. Anakin was put on trial, but before the sentence could be carried out, he broke out, then struck down Chancellor Palpatine.

"We were so _blind_. Not once did we suspect that the chancellor could be the Sith Lord we were looking for. It makes all the sense in the world, yet the only one to see it was Anakin. That's when we contacted you."

The ship rattled as it entered the atmosphere of a lush green and orange planet. Trees, lakes, and mountains came into view.

"It's amazing that he stayed as long as he did. The Jedi, Padme, you're all fools. Not a single one of you realize that the only thing Anakin ever really wanted is a family. Did that ever cross anyone's mind? After losing her he had nothing, so why should he stick around?" She looked over at Obi-Wan, then turned her head back to the console. "He wouldn't leave without talking to you first."

"We spoke."

"What happened?"

"I turned him away," Obi-Wan admitted.

She looked furious. Ahsoka's face contorted into one full of rage and fury. Her blue eyes went wide, and through the Force he felt her presence change. No more words were exchanged between them, but there was no mistaking the complete fury in the young Togruta.

Finally, the ship touched down in an empty area in the forest. Ahsoka stood up from her seat and left the cockpit without another word. Anything that left her mouth would be an attack, that wasn't her way of doing things.

How dare he? The old man pushes the blame on Anakin without realizing the depth of the situation. He _raised_ Anakin, yet Obi-Wan was too obtuse to realize how much family and love meant to him. The Jedi and Padme were no better. They all seemed to forget that Anakin wasn't like them, he needed that comfort and compassion that normal people did. He told her as much.

To think that this was how they treated their "chosen one". Sentence him to death, chase him away, and abandon him when he needed it most. How anyone could have sympathy for the order was beyond her.

That being said, Ahsoka had her own questions forming. The main one centered on how Anakin knew Palpatine was the Sith Lord. Moreover, where did he go for several months? Most importantly, where was he now?

During her time outside of the order, Ahsoka wondered frequently about him. She wondered if he was well and how they were handling things. Not once did she think he would die; he was far too powerful to be killed by some droids or Dooku.

She walked into Padme's temporary quarters. The Senator was sitting in the bunk staring at nothing. Some part of Ahsoka felt a small amount of sympathy for the mother-to-be, but she wasn't about to look past the fact that she was the reason Anakin did what he did. Purposefully or not, Padme pushed him away .

"Hello, Ahsoka," greeted Padme sweetly.

"We're here. Do you need help with your things?"

Unphased by the lackluster response from Ahsoka, Padme looked around the small room. In the corner was a set of suitcases that help clothes and hastily packed objects that held sentimental value.

"I'll be able to take care of things." She gathered herself and grabbed the suitcases. Padme winced as her back tightened in a knot; the pregnancy had been progressing and it came with all sort of unpleasantries. "Where to?" she asked kindly.

Ahsoka looked at the swollen stomach where her mentor's children were growing. It fascinated her and terrified her at the same time.

"Not far," she replied and tore her eyes away from the former senator.

Once they were out of the ship, Ahsoka led her and the senator through the frosty air. She cared little if Obi-Wan followed them or not; he'd find his way. Padme didn't question it.

"How did you find this place?"

Ahsoka found the path she'd created not so long ago. On the bark of a tree was a small diamond symbol that she used to mark most of her things on this planet. Her fingers traced the pattern, then she walked further down the path.

"By accident," she replied. "I was leaving Coruscant, trying to get away from that life, and I ended up here."

"Does this place have a name?"

"No, it doesn't. I've been calling it Ereaw for the time being."

"That's a pretty name; I like it," Padme commented.

In an awkward mutter Ahsoka replied, "thanks."

They continued walking down the path until a small hut came into view. It had two stories and was very modest. Aside from the windows there weren't many decorations or details on the home. Remnants of a trading post and some materials she bought from a market completed the structure.

"You did a good job."

"Thanks," Ahsoka said, "it's not much."

"It's enough." Padme looked back down the path. "Is Obi-Wan coming?"

As she walked to the front door Ahsoka said, "not sure. Probably taking his time."

Following along, Padme asked, "did you guys talk?"

"We did." The ill will and anger surged back. "He told me everything, and I'm not happy with what I've heard."

"I see," Padme replied somewhat sullenly. "Well, I do want to thank you for your hospitality. Taking us in, even with knowing what happened, it means more to me than you know."

"It's not just for you. The Jedi would be after you because of your child. There's no doubt that they'd love to have their hands on a boy or girl whose father is the most powerful Jedi there's ever been. I'm protecting them as well as you both." Ahsoka looked at Padme who ran her hands over her stomach. The expression melted her exterior slightly, so she added, "but you're welcome."

Ahsoka took the suitcases out of Padme's hands and led her to one of the spare rooms that she built into the cabin. It wasn't more than ten feet across and ten feet long, yet it was better than being stuck on a ship wondering when and who they'd be found by.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Ahsoka?"

The younger woman turned to look at Padme. Her worried expression concerned Ahsoka and she faced her completely.

"Do you truly believe that the Jedi would be after my childr - child?"

"I do," she confirmed. "Think about it: if they were willing to take in Anakin, why wouldn't they want his son or daughter? They were never able to mold him to their liking, then why not try an infant with the same potential?"

"They won't have my baby. I won't let them."

"Neither will I," added Ahsoka. "Get some rest, dinner will be ready soon."


	7. Chapter 7

_Coruscant, thirty-seven days after Chancellor Palpatine's death_

The city beneath the Jedi Temple was alive. Being from every corner of the city-planet seemed to be swarmed outside of the ancient building. Far and wide, almost as far as the eye could see, there were rumblings of pure, hatred. No longer did the citizens simply protest, they revolted against Jedi action.

Across the galaxy, citizens of Republic systems threatened to arm themselves against the Jedi if they didn't leave - the clones on the other hand were allowed to stay. Each one felt the unmistakable contempt that the people felt for them. For their own safety, the Jedi were called back to the temple.

Signs protesting the Jedi's actions hung in the hands of the citizens of the Republic. Their protests focused on the Jedi's blindness to the Sith - news that broke rather quickly after his death, the lack of progress during the war, or their actions towards Anakin Skywalker. Out of the three, the later had the most attention, which did not sit easy with the rest of the Jedi Council.

Interviews played non-stop on the holonet. Anakin's removal, being ostracized, and near death sentence all turned the public against their former protectors. They loathed the Jedi, blaming them for all that had happened in the past few months. Even inside the walls of the temple it was hard to escape those thoughts.

The council room itself sat silently. Few of the council members remained; Masters Kenobi, Secura, and Ti all left gaping holes that all in the room seemed to recognize but not address. All of the remaining eyes turned to Yoda who stared out of the window.

He hobbled back to his seat and hummed to himself. All waited his word, but none were sure what to say. Yoda had called them all back from the frontlines, he was the one who isolated them to the confines of the temple, so surely he'd have something to say.

Yoda's great green eyes looked exhausted. The pressure and weight upon his shoulders was immense. Dealing with the fallout had been an extreme burden, one that he bore alone. None of the others saw fault in their ways. No one would understand why he worried so much about their fate, Anakin's fate, and where the galaxy was to go from there.

"Call you all back I did to discuss a number of matters," he said with his eyes closed. All waited silently for him to continue. "Since the other masters departed divided we have been. Perhaps earlier, relating to Skywalker this is.

"At a crossroads the Jedi are. A point this is with no return. Discuss the fate and direction of the Jedi we will."

Shock radiated through the other members. Each one looked at Yoda as if he told them that the galaxy was about to explode.

"Surely there is only one path to follow: the one the Force lays out for us," Ki-Adi Mundi stated obviously.

"That's a path we follow already, and it has never led us wrong," added Mace Windu. "We stay upon the Force's path and follow it as it guides. The Jedi serve the will of the Force."

The bickering continued on, but Yoda frowned. He had his own doubts as to whether or not the Jedi did truly follow the will of the Force. Since his conversation with Anakin, he had begun doubting what he once was so sure of.

After Anakin disappeared and when the Chancellor was defeated Yoda began to wonder how far astray the order was. The most powerful and most wanted Sith in centuries was beneath their noses, giving them orders. The Jedi and Senate realized that they were mere puppets in Palpatine's chess match. If they were on the right path, then that would have been realized.

He looked around the room and measured each of the different members of the council. Yoda measured their emotions and listened to their arguments, and when he thought about what he heard he felt more confident that something was awry. Not one of them felt regret over their treatment of Anakin or how they handled the quest for the Sith. All around the circle the members were confident that they would have eventually figured out the oversight and corrected it.

All of them resorted to the same statement: all is as the Force wills it.

"What say you, Master Yoda?" questioned Kit Fisto.

Yoda looked at Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Mace Windu, Eeth Koth, Sassee Tin, and Agen Kolar. He stared long at the seats of the three missing members. Their absence, their reasoning was sorely missed in that moment.

"Feel many things I do, many things," Yoda said slowly. "Not as right are you as you think you are. Looked past much we did, saw past signs we did. Paying for that are we. Fear I do that we will always pay for that ignorance.

"Divided, weak, and out of tune the Jedi are. Out of touch with the _Force_ we are," Yoda said firmly with a tap of his gimmer stick. "Obvious that is. Need to think about the meaning of being a Jedi we do. Go away we should."

"Go away? When the galaxy needs us most?" Luminara asked in an almost outraged tone.

"Needs us it does not, not right now."

"Master Yoda, the galaxy always needs the Jedi. Without us it is nothing more than a lawless waste," Ki-Adi Mundi remarked. "The Force speaks to us and we are its hand. The resentment towards the order will fade with time. Anger over Skywalker will cease once we capture him and expose him for the Sith he is."

Master Kolar nodded. "Agreed."

"Hear the Force clearly _we do not_ ," Yoda told them sternly and they all stared at him. He looked around at the other Jedi, unwavering in his stance. "Warnings there were, warnings about Darth Sidious. Deaf we were to that call, but dead Anakin Skywalker was not."

"Master, what are you saying?"

Yoda turned to face Mace Windu who looked back at him with concern. "Sees things Anakin does that we have not, that we do not. Killed the Sith he has, _balanced_ he is. Go to that point the Jedi Order must or die it will."

A deathly quiet fell over the room. The Jedi stared at Yoda as though he was a stranger. Emotions that were stable turned tumultuous and almost hostile.

"That is false. Skywalker is not balanced, nor has he ever been. He is a young man driven by irrational thought and emotion. Never has he conformed with our codes and he is now a very grave threat to us all. To model ourselves after him would be to destroy our own way of life!" proclaimed Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Skywalker," Mace Windu spat, "is the enemy of the Jedi. He is to be destroyed on sight by the Jedi Order. He is too powerful and unhinged to be anything resembling a role model. To say otherwise causes great concern, Master Yoda. Perhaps Skywalker has some sort of hold over you."

"It...is not impossible," added Luminara. "He has come into many dark side powers that we have yet to understand. If he was able to tempt Barriss to go with him, then it isn't unbelievable that he may try the same on the grand master. Unlikely, not unbelievable."

"No, it's not." Agen Kolar looked over to Yoda. "Maybe the healers should look over him, they're bound to find something."

Grunting, Yoda stood up and shook his head slowly. He felt the eyes of the room and their attention focus on him, but the lack of care disappointed him. Many different things bothered and disappointed him, so he made up his mind.

"Go to a healer I will not," he stated firmly. "Disappointed I am in this council. A time for change it is, see the Force clearly we do not. Need to see clearly I do, need that we _all_ do."

"Master?"

"Leaving I am," he replied without acknowledging the others. "Not impossible it is to listen to the Force here. Join me you should."

Protests met Yoda's statement. The members of the council explained that he needed to seek help from the healers and stay at the temple. Each one was as stubborn and steadfast as the next. Not one of them believed that they needed clarity; the Force spoke as clearly as ever. Anakin was their enemy, not a potential savior.

During a lull in the conversation he told them, "stay I will not. May the Force be with you."

Grand master Yoda left the Jedi Temple and the Jedi behind.

 _Outter Rim_

Aayla Secura flew her starfighter towards the area where the distress signal came from. For so long, she'd been flying from system to system in search of the tug. It was subtle at first, the sensation just being barely noticeable. As she traveled, it became stronger and stronger, the tug from the Force bringing her all the way out there for a reason she hadn't realized at first.

Then it hit her as she came out of hyperspace.

Something strong in the Force was out there with her. When the outpost came into view and when the stars went from their streaks to normal state, it became obvious who it was. No other being in the galaxy could project that strongly. The Force guided her to Anakin, though Aayla didn't understand why.

Her mind immediately went on alert. Anakin let her live the last time, but he beat her handedly and with ease. She was in her prime and had been confident in her skill until that moment. It didn't take long for her to worry about the situation.

Perhaps he called out to her for one reason or another. Maybe he wanted to finish the job, perhaps he wanted to use her to further a cause. There was another option; maybe he didn't know that she was even there.

The ship shook as a tractor beam latched onto the starfighter. Her hands let go of the controls as the beam brought her in closer to the outpost and Skywalker. Aayla's mind began to wonder what exactly lay in front of her.

Aayla's hand trailed over to the hilt on her hip. The Force didn't warn her of an impending danger, but after leaving the order she wondered if there would be some sort of fallout with the mystical energy.

Her eyes scanned the interior of the landing bay as the ship jolted to a halt. No one stood in view, however, the former Jedi sensed other presences in the area. Judging by his or her emotions, they weren't happy about her being there.

Opening the cockpit, Aayla stepped out of the ship, ready to defend herself at a moment's notice. Her cloak hid the lightsaber hilt and her movements.

"Hands up!" Bo-Katan yelled as she stepped out from a pyramid of ammunition crates.

Aayla looked at the Mandalorian whose armor had sleek blue and green trim on it. She obeyed the command and raised her hands slowly in the air.

Bo-Katan stepped forward warily. The pistols were constantly aimed at Aayla and she only lowered one to toss a set of binders at the twi'lek.

"Put those on."

"I will not."

Raising both pistols to chest height Bo said firmly, "you shall or you will be killed. That's your option, though the wiser of the two would be to listen."

Sensing a growing hostility in the other woman, Aayla nearly did as she was asked until another presence came into the hangar. She looked over this new person and felt a growing sense of curiosity and innocence.

"Someone is joining us," Aayla informed Bo-Katan.

"Mama?"

With her guns still aimed, Bo replied, "stay where you are. I have business to deal with."

Aayla looked towards the direction where the child's voice came from. Her eyes searched arms shipments and ship parts. A set of green eyes looked back at her, though Aayla didn't make any signs of seeing the child.

"You have a child?"

"That is none of your business," Bo replied firmly and fast.

"Perhaps not, however, my business lies here. I'm searching for Anakin Skywalker."

"Never heard of him."

"Your lies are poorly stated. I can sense him here, his presence is unmistakable. Why I am here is uncertain, but something strong pulled me to this outpost. I'm sure that the Force wouldn't call me here just to fight. If I can speak to Anakin, then perhaps there is a chance to figure that out," said Aayla.

There was a pause as Bo-Katan wondered what to reply with. Obviously, the twi'lek before her was a Jedi, yet hostilities hadn't begun. Sooner or later they'd find her, Anakin, and Hera, she just didn't know when.

"I don't trust Jedi."

"Then it behooves you to know that I am not a Jedi."

Bo-Katan paused. "I don't believe you."

"I do."

Hera walked over to them cautiously, her eyes focused on Aayla rather than Bo. The little girl kept her eyes trained on the stranger rather than her adoptive parent. Knowing Bo, she'd have words with Hera later, but for now, she wanted to contribute as Anakin and Bo did.

"You claim you're not a Jedi?"

Aayla looked at the other twi'lek and nodded. "I left them. Their current philosophy is not what I grew accustomed to. The way they handled things of late has pushed me away from the order, I cannot be a part of what they currently are."

"So, are you looking for something that _does_ offer what you're accustomed to?"

"I...would believe so, yes."

Hera began to smile while Bo slowly lowered her weapons and watched the scene with interest.

"Can I guess something?"

"You may," Aayla added with skepticism.

"I think that you're looking for a new reason. Without the Jedi you feel a little lost, you want something that gives you reason to do something good. Whatever mission the Jedi gave you wasn't what you thought it was. Maybe that's why the Force brought you here, to fill that gap."

Both women stared in awe at the small child who spoke a hard, mature truth. Aayla only gaped at the small child, realizing how true those words may have been. Since she left the Jedi, since her and Shaak-Ti parted ways, the only thing Aayla was doing was following the call from the Force that brought her there. Her mind thought about the small speech and realized how real they were.

Hera held out her small hand to the former Jedi. "You can come with me, I'll take you to him. I bet that after talking to us, you'll find what you're looking for."

Hesitantly, Aayla Secura took the small child's hand and began to follow the path set forward by Hera.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Someone asked how Anakin could be tried for crimes against the Republic if he attacked the Hutts on Tatooine. The easy answer to that is that they mistook him for a Jedi, thus blaming the Republic for the attack. Since the attack "took place as a member of the order" while he was AWOL it would be a criminal act. Not sure what the exact ruling would be, I'm basing it off of a case I read in one of my classes. As for Bo being called "Mama" by Hera, I thought it was time for that. That's all.**

Hera led Aayla Secura through the base like a guide dog. The older twi'lek looked at the scorch marks on the walls and recognized the signature burns of a lightsaber. Clones in their body armor littered the maze of hallways that she walked around; they had been killed with brutal efficiency.

"Not much longer," Hera told her.

"You seem to be very astute, little one, yet there is not Force presence in you."

Aayla had looked over the little girl and had indeed noticed a completely lack of Force potential. In spite of that difference, she realized that Hera wove through the dozens of corridors as if she there was something invisible guiding her towards their destination. It seemed far too remarkable of a feat for a normal child.

"I'm not Force sensitive," Hera informed her as they came to an elevator. "My papa has formed a connection with me, though. I'm not entirely sure how he did it, but I'm able to speak with him using only thoughts."

"That is quite unusual."

To connect with a non-Force sensitive being was something Aayla had never heard of before. There was the ability to measure a stranger's emotional state and judge statements for truth...but to speak telepathically to one another without both being attuned to the Force, that must've required immense power.

"How long have you known your...papa?"

Thinking aloud, Hera told her, "seems like forever, but probably over a year."

"Yet you call him your father?"

"He may not be biologically my father but he cares for me just as one would. Everything that my papa does is for me or for my brother and sister. Blood doesn't make one family, actions do that," Hera told Aayla as they exited the elevator.

Unlike the floor they were just on, this one had no bodies or scorch marks. In fact, there wasn't anything on the floor, walls, or the ceiling. Everything was blank with a stark white interior.

The feeling that called the Aayla during her travels grew. At one point, she reacted purely on instinct; the entire journey to the outpost felt like random chances and guesses until something appeared in front of her. Now, things seemed right. No longer did that randomness apply; all that remained was the certainty of her movements and the assurance of being in the right place.

At the end of the hall was a sealed door with a control panel next to it. Hera's fingers froze atop them, unsure of which buttons to press. She looked confused for a moment, then stood back.

"I'm not sure of how to open it. I don't have the code," she said to Aayla.

"Can you contact him?"

Minutes passed as Hera tried just that, but to no avail. She squinted her eyebrows and tried once more, once again in vain.

Hesitantly, Aayla removed her hilt. She looked at it, then Hera cautiously. The girl did not look at her, but seemed to be trying to figure things out on her own.

"Would I be correct in assuming that Skywalker has taught you how to use this?"

"I trained with one for a few months before he returned. Artoo helped me figure out how to use one," informed Hera.

"It would be wise if it was you who cut through the door instead of myself. Seeing a lightsaber and a former Jedi may not bode well for my personal well-being." Handing the weapon to Hera. "Be careful, little one."

Holding the blade end away from her, Hera ignited the blade. Heat seeped into the air around her and she pushed the blue light into the door. Orange molten metal and black ash fell from the door as the child cut an area big enough for her to fit through. Her arms shook as she pulled against the handle. When she began to struggle Aayla put her own hands on the hilt and pulled as well. It came down easier, and minutes later the former Jedi pulled Hera out of the way as a slab of steel fell down dead to their feet.

"Thank you, miss."

Stepping through the door, she said, "you may call me Aayla Secura, child. Your...papa and I have worked together in the past; we were, I would say, friends."

Moving to another door across the armory, Hera asked, "did you go on missions together?"

"Indeed. Not so long ago Anakin, his padawan, and myself were tasked with protecting or recruiting an population of pacificts. He was out of action for quite a while if memory serves. When he did awaken, he showed just why he is one of the most revered Jedi to ever be in the order," informed Aayla.

"Who is Ahsoka?"

"Ah, yes, that would be right," Aayla said to herself as they exited the room. "Ahsoka Tano was Anakin's student during the last few years. She served under him, learned from him, and they became quite the duo - only Anakin and Obi-Wan were more recognized."

"What happened to her?"

"She...was framed for a crime that she did not commit. The Jedi removed her from the order with only suspicion and Ahsoka was put on trial before the Senate. If it wasn't for Skywalker and Senator Amidala, I have suspicions that Ahsoka would be dead."

Turning around, Hera asked with worry, "where is Ahsoka now?"

"After leaving the order, Ahsoka went out on her own. I have not seen or heard from her since then. Who knows where she is in this awful mess of ours?" Aayla said.

Two more floors later, Aayla and Hera reached the highest point on outpost. The command center was right in front of them. Two voices were talking to one another deep inside of the room. One of the presences Aayla recognized as Anakin - his aura being nearly blinding in the Force - while the other seemed familiar, but something felt different about it.

"Wait here," Hera told Aayla, "papa and his friend are in there. I'll go in and call you."

Without waiting for a response, Hera entered the room and saw Anakin leaning over a control panel, parts of his robes torn. Specks of blood were on the floor, his clothing, and on the panel itself. He seemed relaxed despite the injuries to his body.

On the other side of the room, Barriss sat in a chair nursing burns, wounds, and catching her breath. Blood puddles had formed beneath her feet and one of her eyes had become swollen. Her breathing was heavy, but steady enough that there wasn't anything to rule out.

"Papa?"

Anakin whipped around to look at Hera and he smiled warmly. He knelt down and opened his arms up for Hera. She walked forward and hugged him tightly. Anakin picked her up and held her close, unaware of the blood and sweat covering his body.

"What're you doing up here, Hera? You're supposed to be down with Bo taking inventory."

"Something surprising happened, papa. When I was looking through a crate of uniforms a ship landed in the hangar." Anakin's expression changed from jovial to serious worry, but Hera kept speaking. "A woman came to see you, a friend of yours."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Anakin," Barriss called as her hand instinctively went to her lightsaber, "it's - "

Aayla stepped into the room, hands in the air. She looked at Barriss with curiosity and analytically. As she checked the other woman's aura, Aayla noticed that Barriss felt hostile towards her. The Miralan itched to fight her for reasons she couldn't say.

"I mean you no harm, Skywalker," Aayla said as she stopped a few feet from the doorway. "I merely came to investigate a certain feeling I've had."

Months ago, Anakin would have pulled out his weapon and asked questions once Aayla had submitted to him. He thought about it in that moment, but his hands stayed on Hera. He watched Aayla, sensing that there truly was no ill will in the former Jedi, only a need that needed to be met. There was an uncertainty there, one that Anakin alone could answer.

"You can put your hands down," he told her.

"Anakin…"

"Reach out, Barriss, sense her intentions." He looked over at Barriss whose hand still clutched the handle of her lightsaber. "She doesn't want to hurt you or I. Can you feel that?"

Begrudgingly, Barris replied, "yes."

Aayla walked further into the room and sat down upon one of the vacant seats. She looked around the room, wondering where the clones had gone - a simple guess would most likely provide all the answers she needed on that.

"What brings you here, Master Secura?" Anakin asked politely as she leaned back on the console.

"Oddly enough, I can't quite say. The best that I can do is describe what it is." Aayla looked at Anakin, remembering the visions he showed her and how he had defeated her with relative ease. The man before her seemed even more calm and collected unlike the brash man she'd come to know. "It's a yearning, one that has not been satisfied, though it seems to be content at the moment."

"Can you tell me more about this?" His voice was kind and very interested.

"It started after leaving the Jedi - "

"You've left the order as well?"

Aayla looked over to Barriss who seemed to lose most of her hostility. Her eyes were wide and the surprise was evident. Obviously, she hadn't realized that there were other dissenters as well. Aayla hadn't realized that Barriss had left either, however, that would be a question she posed later.

"I have." The bitter memories of the meetings that caused her to leave came back to Aayla. She shook her head in disgust. "They have lost their way and they have lost themselves. They...I cannot believe that the Jedi have fallen so far."

"They asked you to participate in my execution, didn't they?"

Snapping her eyes to Anakin, Aayla looked shocked. "How are you aware of that?"

"It isn't hard to guess," he told her with a shrug. "I'm the biggest threat they have, and the Jedi are afraid I've fallen to the Dark Side, which you now _know_ to be false. I'm not surprised that they want me dead."

"Not everyone does, Skywalker. Masters Ti and Kenobi left with me. We will not take part in killing you or anyone else. I had - have too many questions that I need answered before condemning you or praising you."

Anakin paused and stared at Aayla. He shifted Hera on his hip and tried to think. Obi-Wan had left the Jedi. The man who, in another timeline, cut off his legs and hid Luke and Leia was now out of the Jedi in order to protect his moral code; he wouldn't take part in killing his friend. A tug came to Anakin's lips and a small smile crept up. He had plenty of grievances against the old man, but for one instance Anakin felt thankful to Obi-Wan.

"Where is Master Ti?" questioned Barriss.

"I do not know. We separated after I told her I had to see where this tug in the Force led me to. That's here."

"So," Anakin said steering back to the conversation at hand, "ever since you left the Jedi Order you've felt this tug to come here. You felt the impulse to visit here and then what?"

"I don't know...I followed the guiding hand to here in the hopes that something would be able to show itself. Whatever it was that pulled me here has the answers."

Pausing to look at Barriss, Anakin thought about the non-obvious reasons for Aayla showing up to that exact spot at that exact time. It may have been the danger that the Republic soldiers faced, yet that didn't quite make sense as she wasn't part of the Republic, and he was willing to bet that other Jedi would have been sent there as well. No, it had to be something else. Perhaps there was something in the outpost that called out to her, but that simply seemed foolish. Was he so willing to find another reason for her appearance only to ignore the obvious?

Something else came to mind as he thought about it. There was more to that than another former Jedi being led to him. Again, Anakin thought of a way to disprove his theory, but there were none.

"We're right," he whispered and Hera cocked her head at him. Anakin looked at the other women and laughed. "We're right! This, what we're doing, this is what the Force wants! Why else would it guide you here, Aayla? Those who are leaving the order, the ones who are open-minded and realizing the Jedi's faults, they're being led to me."

"That sounds rather arrogant, papa."

He laughed at that, but hugged his daughter. "Perhaps it is, but it makes sense. Maybe you aren't being led to me," he told Aayla and Barriss, "but you're being led to what I know. No one seems to be able to share that knowledge except for me. The Force is supporting a true balance."

In a loud whisper, Aayla added, "the one to bring true balance to the Force...I still have many questions, Anakin. This does not answer everything. It does give me a reason to pursue this feeling. It has not been quenched, merely subdued. This feels like the correct thing to do; I'm supposed to support this. That does not mean I'm on willing to follow you blindly, I need reason to do that."

"Of course," Anakin replied with a grin, "let me explain what we're hoping to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a quick thing! I'm trying to update this every two weeks. It allows me to work on my books that I'm writing as well as some schoolwork that comes up - I teach for a living. Just explaining that!**

Anakin led Aayla and Barriss into the mess hall to discuss their plan. He dished out several types of rations for the trio to pick on as he detailed out his ideas to the newcomer. Anakin made sure to leave out non-essential details; he may have believed what Aayla told him, but that didn't mean he trusted her to stay on that path. By the time he finished, Aayla knew that he planned to recruit Mandalorians through Bo-Katan and that he planned to remove the threat of the clone army. Order sixty-six took her completely by surprise, yet in the end, Aayla supported it almost completely.

"We are going to save the Jedi?" Aayla asked him as she wiped her mouth with one of the napkins on the table.

"Indirectly, yes. That isn't our aim, it's merely a secondary result of our actions. The main goal is to remove the threat of the clones in general. I have been thinking that we can change that code or add new ones in that benefit us, but that will take a little time. I haven't really thought about where to go with them. Maybe we can take some on as well," Anakin replied as he continued to eat.

"And now that you have this station, you're hoping to recruit Mandalorians as well as go after Kamino." Aayla's voice came across as somewhat in awe as well as disbelieving.

"That's the idea," he told her with a smile.

"How would you ever be able to do that?"

Anakin stood up from the table. Aayla was right to be skeptical about his plan, and he felt surprised that Barriss wasn't the same way. The Miralan simply accepted his word as gospel, though he wondered if she felt the same doubts as well. There was an easy way to do something about that.

"I'll prove it to you if you'll follow me. Barriss, I'd like you to come as well."

"Me? What exactly are we doing?" Barriss asked.

Wordlessly, Aayla followed Anakin out of the room and Barriss was close behind.

"I'm going to train you both. I understand that there must be some uncertainty on my methods and plan. That's a smart move on your part if there are those doubts. The Jedi asked you to follow them on blind faith, but I won't. Training you both is the best way of showing that I am no fraud and that I'm not using you. If you feel confident and powerful through this, then you may feel more inclined to be on this team and take part of this new order. Being transparent seems like the best way to get you to trust me."

Anakin felt the surprise in Aayla and the shame in Barris who evidently had been having some doubts. Curiosity from Aayla overtook that uncertainty, and Anakin knew that she wanted to see what made him confident almost arrogant. It didn't make him angry as it once would have, rather, he felt excited at the prospect of teaching them.

Anakin led them to a training area. Weapons lined the gray walls, the floor was cushioned, and the lights were bright. They each took a spot equidistant from one another.

Settling himself down on the floor, Anakin looked at Barriss. "What's the first thing the Jedi teach you when you enter the temple?"

Barriss told him almost immediately, "do not let your emotions control you."

"Right! You aren't supposed to allow your emotions to control your actions. The Jedi ask you to remove your emotions, whatever they may be, from the equation. Each one of the Jedi are to act rationally and with a clear mind, regardless of the potential fallout against the civilians." Anakin looked to Aayla next. "Do you recall Yoda's old adage in regard to emotions?"

Aayla nodded, her lekku moving with her. "Fear is the path to the dark side of the Force. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

"To a degree, Yoda is right, but for the most part, he's wrong." Anakin sized up both women and formulated his thoughts. "When they aren't controlled, emotions can lead one to the dark side. I've seen it in my visions and in my training. I've seen it happen to me."

"What?"

Barriss took a deep inhale of breath. She exhaled, "Vader."

Anakin nodded to Barriss, smiling as he did so. He had thought about Darth Vader more than once since he learned about his Sith alter ego. Negative emotions plagued the Sith Lord when he reigned in the galaxy. Jealousy and anxiousness ruled over any sort of positivity. It was only in the presence of Revan did Anakin realize that only when negativity was alone did it become toxic. Like everything, when it was balanced they were benign, possibly even powerful.

"Barriss knows about Darth Vader as I visited her in that form," Anakin informed Aayla. "In another life, I became a Sith Lord, no more than a puppet to Darth Sidious who is now dead. He pulled my strings and ensured that I felt overwhelming fears, hatred, and anxiety. Sidious limited my focus to worries as opposed to my advantages. All that I thought of was what I had to lose rather than what I had to begin with."

"He manipulated you into thinking such things?" Aayla asked with worry.

Anakin shook his head. "The thoughts were mine and mine alone. Sidious only made them more prominent than anything else."

"What has stopped you from becoming Darth Vader now, in this life?" Barris questioned sternly.

"Simple: I know what I have." Neither Barriss or Aayla looked convinced, so Anakin continued. "Those emotions are still there. I still feel that anger, anxiousness, and I have plenty of fears. What's different now is that I have a _balance_. I can think about the great things I have in the galaxy, things that make me joyful. As I'm sure you know, I have an adopted daughter who is my sun, and I am going to have twins sooner or later. In my other life, there were no positive anchors like that; Sidious manipulated me into thinking that they had died by my hand. There are opportunities to expand that as well. I can love freely, attach myself to positive anchors, I'm allowed to seek out any destiny that I choose. Any one of those allows me to balance out those dark emotions."

The room was quiet as the two women thought about what Anakin told them. He sat in his spot not worrying. Letting them think about what he told them seemed the best course. Adding to that off the bat would simply be overwhelming.

Aayla began to shake her head. "Attachments create jealousy, Skywalker. In the end, those negative feelings will still rise."

"But they give you something to fight for, like what Anakin said," Barris retorted. "As long as you use those emotions for something noble, then you remain on the right side of things. Using the Force to gain power is the sign of the Sith. Using the Force to protect the ones you care for, to protect innocence, that is something new entirely."

"It's what you fight for, Aayla, but that is going to be another time. What I want to try is focusing on using emotions to bolster your power." Anakin stood up in front of them and held out a hand when they made to do the same thing. "I want to demonstrate something for you both. As I'm sure you recall, either through story or from first-hand experience, I appeared at the Jedi Temple when I was light years away. I'm not going to teach you to do it yet," he said quickly as Barriss looked ready to as a question, "I'm only going to show you how to get in touch with yourself."

Anakin centered himself. He reached out through the Force and connected his mind with Aayla's and Barriss'. They felt what he felt, saw what his mind saw, and would sense every essence of what Anakin did. He closed himself off from their minds to lessen the distractions.

Anakin calmed his mind and his body. Each breath he took seemed to take minutes rather than seconds. His heartbeat slowed until it barely seemed to beat at all. All around him faded away as if he was only falling asleep. At last, Anakin felt himself completely submerged in his own mind. To make things easier for his students, Anakin changed the blank, black image into a landscape.

A simple gray rock appeared first and Anakin sat himself upon it. Next, a great pink sky formed above him, white clouds formed on the left while gray clouds formed on the right. In the blink of an eye, water appeared and lapped at the sides of Anakin's rock. The right side of the vast ocean was rough, tumultuous, and the water itself was oil black. On the right, the blue water was calm, and smooth as glass. When the black water crashed upon the rock its salt stung his nose.

Even though he could not see them, Anakin felt the presences of Aayla and Barriss. They were there, seeing what he did, but unable to speak or communicate with him.

"This," he said looking out in front of him, "is what I picture my feelings looking like; an ocean. On my right are the emotions that caused me to fall in the first place: anger; jealousy; hate; shame. They're always present. If I ignore them as the Jedi do…"

The right side of the ocean became more angry. Oil black waves pushed angrily on the rock. Gray capped waves threw themselves upon the rock, but instead of pushing Anakin, they tried to pull him into the water. He gripped the surface of the rock with as much strength as he could muster. A roaring sound caught his attention, and Anakin looked into the monstrous tsunami hurtling towards his direction. Before it closed the distance, he opened himself up to the emotions and the ocean calmed once more.

"On my left," Anakin began to say as he tried to settle himself down, "are my positive emotions, the ones that were never truly present within my until about a year ago. Here you see my hope, joy, excitement, and aspirations. Each one calms me and balances out the ocean. If I ignore those…"

Unlike before, the ocean did nothing. Instead, the water began to mix. Spots of black overcame the blue waters. Like cancer, the blue water began to die off and weaken. Anakin felt the effect on himself as he felt a pit forming in his stomach. He wondered about Hera, Leia, and Luke. He thought about Padme and Clovis. Before it could grow, Anakin welcomed back the positive feelings with relief.

"This spot here allows me to do acts that are beyond the imagination. When I'm in this place nothing seems impossible."

The ocean began to change. Steel walls formed from the water. The rock Anakin sat on faded into the ground beneath him. On the opposite side of Anakin the black abyss of space appeared as well as the millions of stars that decorated it. Bo-Katan's Mandalorian starfighter conjured itself out of the mists of the ocean that faded away. Soon, the entirety of the hangar formed in front of them.

Like a ghost, Anakin materialized out of thin air. His hood was up and he hid behind the crates. He didn't want Hera or Bo to see him in that moment. All he tried to do was demonstrate what that gray area in the Force allowed him to do.

Through the connection with Aayla and Barriss he said, _recognizing what is in you can open doors that never seemed possible._ Anakin walked through the crates until Hera's childish form could be seen on the far end. She played with Artoo playing some tag game. _Recognizing what you fight for is more important than that. There are no lengths that I wouldn't go to in order to keep that child safe. Nothing is more important than my children. You both have to ask yourself this: What do you fight for? What is going to drive you when all seems lost? What is worth touching that dark area of the Force that you've been taught not to touch, and what is it that will draw you back from that darkness?_

The room faded away like smoke. Once more Anakin was in the training room with Barriss and Aayla sitting in front of him. Sweat pooled on his skin, exhaustion and soreness crept into his muscles. Despite his immense power, it took more energy than he liked to demonstrate that power.

"What do you want to fight for?" Anakin questioned them as he caught his breath. "What will be there for you when nothing else will, and what are you so afraid of losing that you'll do anything to protect it?"

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Barriss?"

"What happens if you lose that driving force? What happens if you lose what you fight for?"

In other words: What happens to him if he loses his children? Anakin sat there looking at Barriss. His mind was empty. No words of infinite wisdom came to him, but rather a fear was planted deep in his heart.

"I'll bring them back," Anakin told her automatically.


	10. Chapter 10

_Outter rim, forty days after Palpatine's death and four months after Anakin's disappearance_

Rain fell outside of the isolated hut; it hit the ground with hypnotic thuds. The sound became entrancing and served to calm Padme's troubled mind. She watched the clouds above, losing herself in non-existent thought.

In the sixteen days since they arrived on the planet, she had done as much as she could to keep busy. She read the few books in Ahsoka's hut for the most part. Other than that, she helped cook, clean, and plan out their next moves. None of that lasted long enough for her though, and the others seemed to lose themselves in meditation leaving her alone.

Slowly, she turned to the projector in the corner of the room. It played a broadcast that Ahsoka managed to tap into. The headlines hadn't changed over the past few days, they only managed to have different talking heads.

With Palpatine dead, the Republic sought new leadership and found it in a member from the banking clan. Not a surprising move since most of the congressmen had taken some sort of donation or payoff. One thing had been made very clear: the war would continue until won.

After that, they focused on the Jedi infighting. An anonymous source brought to light the major schism in the order. Yoda had left alongside the other three "dissenters". No one knew where they had gone, but the reporters left the audience with a clear answer; they left over Anakin Skywalker.

Padme turns from the screen. Though part of her needed to see his picture again, most of her couldn't bear to see it. She grips her pillow tightly, then changes her focus.

"Padme?"

"Come in, Ahsoka."

The door opened and the young woman stepped into the room. Ahsoka carried in a tray of assorted fruits, careful not to spill them. She sets them on the edge of the bed. Tentatively, Ahsoka sat in the chair at the edge of the room near the small dresser.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asks.

Padme's eyes looked back out the window and away from her friend. "I'm alright."

"You don't have to lie, it's rhetorical." Turning to her left, Ahsoka saw the broadcast and understood. "I can contact him if you want."

A jolt ran through Padme's veins. Her fingers tightened on the pillow in her hands. Did she want to talk to him? What would Anakin tell her?

"That's not necessary. I doubt he wants to talk to me."

"Maybe, but I want to anyway. I need answers," Ahsoka told her strongly.

"Ahsoka - "

"I _need_ them. I don't understand what you're telling me - what you've told me. Why would Anakin turn to the dark side? How could he know about the Chancellor, about the babies when you never told him?" The younger woman looked directly at Padme, piercing her with the stare. "Don't you want to know?"

"I can't say I do. At least, I'm not certain that I do."

"How can you not want to know? If I were you, for your sake or for the baby's, I'd want to know what happened to Anakin."

Padme looked at her fingers as they wove through the knitted blanket that she had wrapped around her legs. It gave her comfort when there was little else to find it in.

Was that right? Did she want to know? The more she thought about it, the less it made sense. Knowing what happened with him during his time away wouldn't bring him back. There wasn't a reason to. If he turned to the dark side, if he didn't, then the happiness they once shared still disappeared. Little could bring that back if anything. No, in reality, knowing what happened only brought more dread.

"I want to know," Ahsoka stated firmly, "whether you do or not is up to you. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to figure this out for myself. Obi-Wan either won't give me answers or doesn't have any."

Padme didn't respond, she only nodded. Ahsoka stood up from her chair and left the room at once. There weren't answers to be found in the broken down mother-to-be. In fact, Ahsoka doubted that Padme wanted to know. She seemed lifeless unless it came to caring for her children. Without them, Ahsoka doubted that Padme had the will to live.

The rest of the hut was silent. A fire crackled in the corner of the room and the rain continued to fall, but it didn't create a sense of comfort. Loneliness radiated throughout the walls of Ahsoka's small shelter. Obi-Wan had volunteered to hunt for food and firewood earlier that morning, leaving the young woman without company. Even when she had been alone the hut didn't seem as empty.

She moved past the living room and into a sideroom no larger than a closet. Inside the sparse room was a small chair and a small projector. Darkness suffocated the room.

Ahsoka sat on the chair to think. She closed her mind, wondering how to reach her friend. Broadcasts failed to mention anything about his whereabouts. Not once did they say where he went to, what direction, or who he'd been with. She'd asked Padme and Obi-Wan about any potential partners Anakin had; they remained silent on the matter. They were hiding something from her. What else was new?

A thought came to her, one that she bertated herself for not thinking of earlier. Her fingers danced across the console, punching in the digits to a frequency she knew all too well. She watched the projector impatiently.

Waiting became a chore, one that she despised deeply. Ahsoka's fingers tapped on the side of the projector. Her eyes watched the blue light and her heart hoped that something familiar appeared on the other side.

"Come on...come on…"

 _Deep, tweet, boop_.

"Artoo!"

The blue, white, and silver astromech droid beamed in front of her. She could see the droid rock from side to side as it tooted and whistled a greeting to her. Ahsoka felt herself feeling joy for the first time that day.

"I'm happy to see you as well. Look. Artooie, I have to speak to Anakin. Is he there?" she asked.

The droid responded with a low sound. Artoo's dome shook slowly.

"Not there? Are you with him at least?"

Several brighter sounds came in reply.

"I don't get it. What can he be planning, and who's Hera?" Ahsoka waited for some sort of explanation. What the droid told her only made her more confused than ever. "For the battle and his adopted daughter?"

She listened to Artoo again, however, her mind was miles away. Her face contorted into an expression of utter confusion. What the droid told her made Ahsoka wonder if Artoo still believed them to be in the war. Anakin planning for a battle, that wasn't anything unusual, yet there weren't any enemies to fight - not unless he planned on fighting on his own. Then again, adopting a child? That's something she couldn't let herself focus on, not right now.

"Who is he going to fight, the Separatists?" She listens again. "I - I don't understand. He's on his own war? Artoo, this means little to me. I must speak to him and him alone."

The droid again tells her that Anakin isn't able to speak, not yet.

"Can I _at least_ have your coordinates? I wouldn't be a pest if it wasn't important."

When the coordinates come through she puts them down immediately. Ahsoka commits them to memory, then bids the droid farewell. It won't be long until they see one another in person.

The device turns off leaving the eighteen-year-old in the dark. She leans back in the chair staring at where the light had been. Minutes passed by until the full weight of the conversation fell on her.

Anakin _was_ a father albeit in a different way than she thought. He...adopted a child on his journey. How? _Why?_ She knew that Anakin was aware of his biological child, so there couldn't be a reason to adopt one. Maybe it was before he knew? Even then, there didn't seem to be any logic to the choice. Anakin's rashness was well known, but this seemed extreme, even for him.

A choice weighed on her shoulders. Padme should know about it. Her husband took in another child, a daughter. Padme had a right to know about this...Hera, she believed that, yet something held her back. While reasonable, it still didn't seem like a good choice to make. When she came back she'd tell Padme.

Ahsoka left the room in search of her things. She immediately grabbed her pack, then stuffed it to the brim with clothes, rations, medicine, and blaster clips. The rifle behind the front door was the last thing Ahsoka grabbed. In minutes she gathered everything she needed to make the journey to see Anakin.

She went into Padme's room one last time only to find the former senator asleep. The battle over telling Padme about the adopted daughter rose again. She knew it was wrong. If it was her, Ahsoka would want to know more than anything. Instead, she wrote a note on a spare datapad that sat on the dresser, then left it on the bed for Padme to find. Ahsoka made sure to tell Padme to contact if anything came about.

Ahsoka walked out of the hut, closing the door behind her gently. She pulled up the hood to her cloak to protect her from the rain. Her feet splashed in the mud as she began to walk towards her ship.

Canopies overhead did little to protect from the monsoon. In no time at all, Ahsoka was soaked to the bone. She shivered as the wind cut through the layers of clothing like the blade of a lightsaber. Compared to the things she'd faced in her young life the rain was little more than a nuisance.

"Ahsoka?"

Coming down the mudpath in the opposite direction was Obi-Wan. She noticed that his skin had become pale, his lips a light blue. The auburn hair that normally swept to the side now hung low over his forehead. For a man who normally looked composed, Obi-Wan Kenobi looked lost.

"I'm going to find Anakin," she told him without introduction.

He paused in his place. For a split second, a heartbeat, it looked like he might protest it. The words must have been on his lips, she saw them form. Ahsoka readied her rebuttal.

"That is wise," he said low.

"We need answers, it's the only way."

"I agree," Obi-Wan added. There wasn't any excitement or pomp in his words. They sounded hollow as ever.

Ahsoka squinted to get a better look at him. She read his presence in the Force, but there wasn't anything to read. He closed himself off.

"Padme is in the house resting. I left my frequency in the datapad on her bed."

Nodding, he said, "there's little reason to worry. This planet is far off the paths of the Republic and Separatists. We are safe here as you well know. I wish you luck, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you."

Ahsoka barely got to repeat the Jedi greeting before Obi-Wan proceeded to walk the path back to shelter. She stared at him until his figure faded into the rain. There was no purpose in thinking about his demeanor. That solved nothing, and having her attention anywhere else took away from the mission.

Once inside the ship she set her pack down in the co-pilot's chair. She pulled on the appropriate knobs, pressed the right buttons, and the ship roared to life. Her sights were set on the outter rim, and her mind focused on the one thing the trio desperately needed: answers.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mandalore_ , _Forty-One Days after Anakin's disappearance_

Bo-Katan's ship slipped into the atmosphere of the war-torn planet. From orbit, she could see the explosions, the minute dots of flame tearing her world apart. Smoke filled the skies that the ship cut through on its way to the surface of the planet. A deep scowl formed on the woman's face.

How many people had died in the civil war started by that despicable heathen, Maul? How much needed to be destroyed? How many needed to be killed before things changed? She wondered who had the power to change them.

She turned her head from the control panel and began to let her mind wander. Satine had the power and skill to end was an inborn trait in her sister that made her a natural leader. She saw that same thing in Skywalker. They share that trait; they both can create a following out of two beings that otherwise had no reason to agree. Both shared a charisma that compels others to listen to each and every word.

Mandalore needs one like that. A leader who leaves no question as to who is in charge of the throne and of the houses. Bo ran through the leaders of the houses and clans in her head. Not a single one had a legitimate claim to rule, nor did one contain what it'd take to remain in power.

She had been gone for too long to know the complete situation and context of the situation. By the look of things, Bo knew that little if anything had changed. War was endless, and one leader, born in blood, would have to end it. Bo didn't know if she had it in her to lead until her death, but she knew that she could hold power. The government would have to be reformed, and with her at the head, she could help Skywalker and his movement in ways no one ever could. Perhaps once he commanded the clones and finished with Kamino, Skywalker could help her seize Mandalore.

Heavy quakes shuttered through the ship as it began its landing cycle. Bo-Katan stood up from the pilot's chair, thoughts still screaming in her head. The possibilities of power made her dizzy. With her helm under her arm and her armor secured to her body, Bo headed towards the back of the ship to meet her contact.

The ramp lowered onto the soot and ash covered soil. Bo's feet sink into the ground, the dead grass crunching beneath the weight of her boots. Like the grass, the village around it is lifeless.

Bo had been there before. As a child, she walked through the market stalls, around the animal pens, and through the quaint buildings alongside her mother and sister. It was one of the few times they were able to do so due to a temporary peace. Even during her childhood Bo-Katan knew that peace was fragile like glass, but that never kept her from enjoying the moment.

Now, the village is unrecognizable. To her joy, there were no corpses on the ground and no cries in the air. In some ways, Bo thinked that may be worse. Deafening silence left her with darkening thoughts about the population of the place.

She stood in the middle of the market. Her eyes scoured the surroundings for signs of movement. The contact was far from idiotic; he'd be waiting until the right moment.

Putting her helm on her head, Bo began to recall the sequence of events to prove who she was. The small series of movements she had to show were traditional of the House of Kryze. Designed to show respect to a visitor, she set the center of the village with relics and symbols stored in her belt. Satisfied, Bo took a seat and waited.

From the space between two cottages, Bo saw the dust trail of a speeder approaching. She rested both hands on her lap, a sign of peace and showing that she was unarmed.

The pilot approached her. He grew in the time she'd been gone from her homeworld. His armor had the familiar light-blue paint she wore. Small details were there, orange trim and a series of marks on the left breastplate. Marks of war.

Bo stood up to greet him. He approached her and removed his helmet, placing it on the ground by his feet. She quirked an eyebrow at the dark facial hair gown and the long hair near his shoulders.

"You've grown it seems," she commented lightly.

"It has been known to happen to growing men." He smiled and embraced Bo-Katan. "How are you, Aunt Bo?"

"Fine, Corkie, simply fine. Thank you for taking my hail and agreeing to this meeting."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"That is not completely true. Our disagreements have kept us from meeting more often. For that, I apologize," she told him.

"I accept that apology. I have no time for grudges in this violent climate. Judging by your message, we're on the same side of this conflict, and I know that after the Duchess was assassinated, things changed." Corkie saw the recoil in her body language and moved on. "What brings you back home?"

"I am on a mission of the highest importance. My task requires the absolute best of me, and I come here in search of resources to help achieve that mission and its goal."

Corkie leaned back and tilted his head. "What kind of mission are you on? This isn't for Death Watch, is it?"

" _Never_. I refuse to be associated with a group that openly supports a man like Maul," she spat. "This is in association with a true, powerful warrior. His goal is as noble as any."

Corkie leaned forward, an open sign of interest. He looked at her and Bo saw the intrigue in his eyes. He yearned to hear more.

"I'm his partner, and our goals are mutual. We're dissatisfied at how things are, how they have been. Mandalore's situation is common across the galaxy because of the war between the Republic and the Confederacy. The incompetent and weak leadership lead to conflict that has no end in sight. Maul, the former Chancellor, the leaders of the CIS, all of them have let their people down."

"I agree on that. The leadership is lacking to put it kindly. Wars seem more common than ever before - not that all have issue with it. What is it that you and this noble warrior wish to do about all of this?"

"Change it by removing those who are failing to meet their duty. Change doesn't come easily, Corkie, you know this, especially when those who are in power do all they can to keep it. In order to save our worlds, we have to remove them through fight."

"End wars through war?"

"There is no other way," Bo explained. "Men like Maul are not going to relinquish their throne simply because someone asked for it. Galactic outcry is not going to remove them from power, that's a fool's dream. Force has to be met by force, a warrior whose ideology relies on spilling blood has to be killed and that ideology replaced. I trust no one else to do those goals."

"Aunt Bo, I agree that is a noble goal, but what you ask for requires so much more than an iron will. To subdue the warring factions here, you'll need millions of well-trained, well-led, and disciplined soldiers." Corkie scratched his forehead. "I know you wish for me to assist, and I believe that I could help, but there are things that need explaining. This warrior, who is he?"

"His name is Anakin Skywalker."

"The Jedi?" he asked astonished.

"Former Jedi," she corrected him. "Evidently, word does not circulate as fast as I would've thought. Skywalker was indeed a Jedi, one of their better ones, until an...emotional event caused him to see their true ways. Over the past year he has fought against them and has taken in other former Jedi who became somewhat disinterested in their teachings. Now, he is no more of a Jedi than I."

"He is still a Jedi. That's all that will matter to most. To those who won't care about that, there's still the fact that Anakin Skywalker has a reputation."

"What should matter is what he can do for us, Corkie. He fought alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that hold as much weight as anything. The reputation he holds relates to his strength as a fighter and leader. His abilities are second to none in both areas. Perhaps a demonstration of those abilities is necessary."

"Perhaps it is," Corkie agreed. "I am willing to hear him out as well. I can learn to trust him as I have Kenobi and as I have you. If he is indeed a capable warrior and leader, then Skywalker can help us here. The Republic won't be happy about that intervention, I can guarantee that. From what I hear, they're already debating intervention in the Senate. If they hear one of their own is here, there isn't a thing in the galaxy to hold them back."

"Don't worry about the Republic, nephew. In a matter of hours their armies shall no longer have their ranks reinforced, and we will be in control of the cloning facilities on Kamino."

 _Kamino, same day and time_

Anakin stepped in through the sliding doors that led from the landing pad into the cloning facilities of Kamino. He continued to hide behind his hood that now dripped from the rain. The black cloak he found at the outpost bore resemblance to the robes used by the Jedi, however, he made slight modifications that fit his newfound beliefs; black on the outside, white on the inside.

To his left stood Barriss while Aayla took point. She oozed wariness about the situation, and he and Barriss both picked up on it. To his slight surprise, Barriss suggested that Aayla lead them into the facilities. She was to be the leader and take them only to the genetics lab. Though Anakin had all but shown her the fate of the Republic's grand army, Aayla needed to see the proof for herself. Only then would she trust him, and it gave the opportunity to rewrite the orders and missions of the clones.

Anakin heard footsteps coming around the corner. He masked his presence in the Force, dulling it to a level that seemed normal. After sending a mental message to Barriss, she did the same. Whether Aayla knew of the move Anakin couldn't say, she became too focused on their Kaminoan host.

"Master Jedi," the long neck and pale female Anakin recognized as Lama Su said. "We were not aware of a visit today."

"I apologize for the abruptness of my visit, I merely came the moment I was ordered."

"All is forgiven. It is no harm to us, but I did begin to wonder if we would not see you after the news of the Chancellor's death. Our fate seems certain, however, it is never a sure thing."

"Which brings me to my visit. After Chancellor Palatine's death, the Jedi became unsure of who the clones ultimately answered to. I'm here to check on their programming and education, just to ensure that there are no unforeseen consequences."

"I can assure you, Master Jedi, that there shall be none of those. We take our jobs seriously and do everything in our ability to prevent such a disaster."

Anakin scoffed to himself. He ignored the rest of the conversation and instead felt curiosity getting the better of him. He reached out and subtly reached into Lama Su's mind. Deep into the depths he went, looking for an answer to a question that just came about. Navigating the creature's mind was a difficult process - he knew he could've been quick and violent, but that was hardly necessary - yet with care, he found the answer.

Whoever implemented Order Sixty-Six into the clones, it was not her, nor was she aware of the order. Despite her haughty exterior, the cloner had little idea of the true purpose of the army.

"Very well, Master Jedi. If you and your companions will follow me, I will be glad to show you to programs that are going into the current batch of clones. I'm positive it will be to your satisfaction," Lama Su told Aayla as she led them to the upper levels of the facility.

" _Anakin, what do we do once the clones are under our control?"_

" _Then we truly begin_ ," he said to Barriss. " _Bo-Katan is gathering support on Mandalore as I'm sure you know. Our immediate objective is to gain support among Bo-Katan's house. We will work with them to secure a friendly system to our cause."_

" _Then we wage war against the Republic and CIS?"_

" _We don't. Our aim isn't to destroy them both, not violently. If they seek a fight with us, then I'm more than willing to defend us. If they let us be, then we can show what a life and government can be like. There doesn't have to be a Senate or Confederacy. In my opinion, each system can better run its own affairs. You and I, though, we focus on building the new order once we have a safe spot to do so."_

" _The part I don't understand is where Mandalore comes in. Do we set up there? It's a lofty task to hope for."_

" _Agreed. Mandalore isn't going to be our home, they'll never allow it. I think you and I can talk about it at another time, yet at the moment, I believe that the Mandalorians give us a foothold. We can use that as an alliance and a springboard for a new home that's secure and safe. They're important to us at the moment and for the future."_

" _They're a strong group of warriors and very loyal. They have worth to us just as we do to them. It is a mutual benefit."_


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin and Barriss followed close behind Aayla. The conversation being had between the Jedi and Lama Su was lost upon the two following behind. His attention was focused more on the windows they passed by.

Oceans of white armor swarmed on the floors below them. They fired at stationary targets shaped like droids. Others had their fingers dancing on screens, identifying targets and sorting their way through battle scenarios. Trained to fight, serve, and die for a cause that never existed. Sad beyond words.

Anakin looked ahead towards Aayla and Lama Su who both continued to walk ahead. Neither noticed him lagging behind, however, Barriss hung by his side. Evidently, she hadn't seen the process of creating the grand army before. Anakin suck a look at her and shares in her look of disgust.

"What do you see, Barriss?"

She glanced to her left into the hood that covered Anakin's face. "Slaves. A lack of free will. Dispensable beings who have little chance in life outside of bloodshed."

"I agree."

"What happened to them after the war?" Barriss questioned.

Anakin thought for a moment. "None of them remain if that's what you're hoping for. Eventually, they were phased out of the armed forces. Conscripts and recruits take their place. I don't remember fighting the change back then."

"Cast aside like nothing more than a common house or cleaning droid. What is it that we hope to do once they are free of Order Sixty-Six and the war?"

Anakin shrugs. "The same I hope to give you: a life of fulfillment and enjoyment. It's not going to be an easy task; these clones have been taught nothing but combat and service. Taking initiative isn't what they're used to. Regardless, we are putting the bird before the egg. We can return to this later."

He turned away from the glass and began to walk in the footsteps of Aayla with Barriss in tow. Their presence in the Force was still fresh enough to provide an easy trail towards the programming facility. Once there, the process to follow was simple.

Lama Su was speaking to Aayla about the maturation process when Anakin slipped inside. On silent feet, he moves behind the alien and holds up his left hand to her head. He sought her presence, connected to it, and threw her into unconsciousness. Gracelessly, Lama Su fell to the pristine white tile beneath their feet.

"She will be fine."

Aayla looks over the fallen Kaminoan. "What about her memories; won't they matter?"

He steps up to the center console in the room, and sorts through the nearly endless lines of code. "They're of no consequence. By the time she wakes, we'll be lightyears away. The Republic will no doubt check on what we've been doing, yet there's nothing to alert them."

The symbols were infinite. Anakin recognized the commands that were to be placed in the clones' chips and programming. Codes ranged from basic to increasingly complex. Their moral compass only directed them towards servancy - a sequence Anakin quickly overrode.

The Force guided his hand until the secret, conspiratorial order. He deleted the command, replacing it with the one he'd been working on during the journey to the planet. In his pocket sat a custom commlink. When Anakin called upon the clones to lay down their arms and be free or join the cause, they would do so.

"Alright," he told his companions, "it's done."

"There is no more danger?"

"No, Aayla. As of now, the threat to the Jedi and the Republic is over. On the clones' behalf anyway."

The trio headed calmly towards the lift on the same path as before. Anakin spared no glance to the clones. Knowing they were safe and would eventually enjoy freedom gave him relief. He wasn't certain on how they'd handle the fact, however, in time, they would find their own path.

In silence, the three reached the top level of the complex. Anakin took comfort knowing their mission was complete. The second step was finished. The Republic would find themselves unsecured and unable to create conflict against him. The CIS remained, but not for long.

The lift opened wide and Anakin stopped in his tracks. Ahead of them stood the obvious outline of a Jedi Knight and several clones whose armor had light brown accents. The small posse stands ahead of a Kaminoan.

"Do not panic, follow me," Anakin told the two women in a light whisper.

"Skywalker," Aayla called, "I have no disguise. By now, there is no doubt the Jedi are fully aware of my leaving. If they notice - "

"We will defend ourselves," Barriss cut in. "It will not be the first time we do so, nor shall it be the last."

"Agreed. Move slowly and we will make our exit unseen."

Anakin brought his focus in to himself. He created a connection between his presence and the two women. Their emotions became clear to him in that moment. In order to secure an escape, Anakin attempted to suffocate any nerves with his own certainty - like sand beneath the ocean waves, they were there, however, from afar it isn't noticeable.

The exit rested to the immediate left of the Jedi who's back faced the Kaminoan could see them if his focus broke. Any misstep, any imprecise movement may alert the Republic to their location. It was too soon, they had to wait for the inevitable clash.

He sensed it growing with each step; Aayla's lack of confidence leading to anxiousness. Barriss began to sense it as well, and the doubts began to feed her own. Cloaking the emotions taxed his energy. Their feelings swelled into an unstoppable boulder rolling down a hill and his efforts became that of an insect.

The Jedi halted his conversation. Anakin noticed his back straightened, and the sickly pale skin burst into shades of orange, yellow, and red. The reptilian turned over his shoulder in their direction. Anakin knew their cover had been blown.

"You there, who are you?" his grating voice demanded harshly.

" _Head to the ship. I'll be there in a second._ "

The Jedi turned to them, his robe swaying around his body. His green irises were blazing as was his temper. His three-fingered claw reached for the metal hilt on his hip.

"I shall ask you once more before resorting to force. State your business for being on this planet. Only I have been commanded here by the Jedi Council, therefore you have no business on Kamino. Remove your hoods and the one behind these two," he referred to Aayla, "step into my sight."

" _On the count of three, run to the ship. I'll contact you once I'm done here. One, two, three!_ "

Both Aayla and Barriss moved swiftly out of the sliding doors. Their nervousness had left them questioning the ethics of killing a Jedi - Aayla more so than Barriss who had left only on Anakin's orders.

"After them!" the Jedi bellowed.

The clones raised their black rifles to their shoulder and tried to run through Anakin. He raised his gloved hand and tossed the armored soldiers to the back wall like petals in a heavy breeze. In a symphony of racket, the clones dropped to the ground helplessly and concussed or dazed.

The reptilian ignites his lightsaber. A golden blade erupts out of the hilt, the heat causing the air to fizzle around it. He points it right at Anakin's heart, though he had yet to move for the weapon beneath his robe.

"Surrender and you will live."

"Despite my attempt to leave quietly, I'm not afraid of a fight. In fact," Anakin reaches for the hilt beneath his cloak. He brings it into view and ignites it. "I welcome it."

The Jedi walked to his left, so Anakin moved to his right. They began to circle one another, a lead up to an engagement. Anakin felt the excitement building in his veins. He still had yet to fully explore his full powers and abilities.

"Whoever you slayed for that blade will be avenged," the Jedi spat.

Anakin shook his shoulders and the cloak fell to the floor. He relished the look of shock, however momentary it was, on the blind follower of the ancient order. "This blade is my own."

"Anakin Skywalker, murderer in the flesh. I will ensure this conflict and schism in the order ends in your destruction!"

The Jedi leapt at him, golden blade searching in vain for any opening. Anakin's defense held strong. He protected himself at each attempt to harm his still healing body. His footwork was perfect, leading him backwards steady and towards his left or right where the Force guided him.

His movements were flawless, and they surprisingly needed to be. The Jedi fought furiously and quick. Each attack was meant to cut him down, not harm. Though he had been out of the temple for over one year, Anakin didn't believe his opponent's attacks were part of some new doctrine.

"You're wasting your energy, and your attacks are far too aggressive for a typical Jedi." He blocked an attack easily, then pushed the Jedi back onto his heels when their blades connected. "My guess is they were too ashamed of you to keep you at the temple. An outcast maybe? Sent to find your place in the Force on your own?"

The alien glared at Anakin and he knew the assumption was correct. He'd heard about the outcasts before. Most, like his foe, had committed themselves to the light, however, they weren't able to remain in it. For one reason or another, they fell off their path and were sentenced to find it once more. With all of the fallen Jedi in the war, it's no surprise the order called them back in.

"At least I know my place!" he bellowed and thrust his golden blade once more towards Anakin's heart. Anakin sidestepped it with little concern.

"My place," Anakin began to say as he shifted to the offense, "is far greater than you can possibly understand."

Anakin embraced the anger, loneliness, and excitement hanging around his soul. He welcomed the boost they gave his body. The darker emotions took hold of him, and the shift that came in the Force was noticeable. The windows on the doors became iced over as he chilled the glass and water landing on it. The cold, the sign of the man who would never be: Darth Vader.

The lights above the two duelers shattered as if shot. The air around them became frigid. Goosebumps rose upon the Jedi's skin. A distant sound of deep, labored breathing added tension to the sound of the lightsabers humming.

When Anakin spoke, his natural voice became intertwined with the menacing, baritone voice of Vader. Though hidden in the darkness, his eyes glowed a deep red-gold. "Many things have been clouded in my time in this galaxy, Jedi, but I have clarity. No longer am I subject to the whims of others. I know my purpose, I know my goal, and the fire fueling me is pure."

The Jedi tried once more to leap at Anakin, yet he found himself thrust against the cold, hardened steel walls. He tried to lift his arms, however, his four limbs remained crushed to the steel. Moving became impossible.

Only when he was inches from the paralyzed Jedi's face did Anakin speak. "There are no more strings on me. Perhaps in death you can feel the same."

Anakin drove his blue blade through the heart of the Jedi. In the light of the weapon he saw the life leave the Jedi's body and let him fall to the floor. He lingered for a moment, then gathered the fallen's weapon, his cloak and walked into the rain.

By the time the clones stirred Anakin Skywalker was in orbit.

 _Outter Rim, the base of Anakin Skywalker_

Ahsoka calmly stepped down the ladder of her ship onto the floor of the mostly empty hangar. The Force guided her to this place, she felt sure of it. She was meant to be in this spot.

Her eyes scoured the area for Anakin. She half expected her former master and friend to be laying underneath the yellow ETA-2 of his. He'd tell her to find him a tool or ask for her opinion on an upgrade. It felt simpler back then, to be on the Republic cruiser working on fighters. Ironic; war felt easier to be in than whatever the hell she found.

She moved forward, ever vigilant of the surroundings. The silence put her on edge, more so than it should. She's a war veteran, and veterans are calm under unforeseen and unaccounted circumstances.

Ever so lightly, a presence made itself known. Not far from her was a lifeform, not strong in the Force, but there was a signature. Certainly, it couldn't be Anakin - he was far too strong to be little more than a blip. She decided to move towards it.

Ahsoka wove through the towers of Republic armament. Giggles echoed off of the surfaces of the crates. Familiar beeps and toots followed the child's giggles. Ahsoka sped up immediately.

"Artoo?" she called out and the sounds ceased. She wheeled around the final corner until she found herself staring at a green twi'lek child and the blue and silver astromech droid. "Artooie!"

The droid swayed, then rolled over to her. Ahsoka happily knelt down to pat Artoo. The nerves that had been building over her journey began to fade. She found the right spot.

Ahsoka looked past Artoo's dome over to the child who eyed her warily. Her posture was relaxed, yet the look in the child's eye was somewhat dangerous. It made Ahsoka grin to herself, because she'd seen it in only two other people: herself and Anakin.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"Hello."

She walked over to the child - Artoo shadowed the movement. She sat down in front of her and held out her hand. "I'm Ahsoka."

"My name is Hera."

Ahsoka shook the child's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Hera."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"I know my appearance is somewhat sudden, it probably confuses you."

Hera shrugged. "Not really. I'm used to papa's friends showing up now."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side. "How do you know I'm one of your papa's friends? Who is - "

"Artoo knows you," Hera stated matter-of-factly. "He's been papa's droid for...almost five years I think. He's known him longer than that. Besides, his friends are the only ones that show up."

Multiple questions popped into Ahsoka's mind. She paused to think of the right one to ask first. She wanted to know where he was, why Hera called him papa, but bombarding the child with them wasn't a great impression.

Instead, she asked what she believed to be a safe question, "who are his other friends?"

"A former Jedi came yesterday, a twi'lek like me, but she's blue. His first friend is the woman who adopted me after Anakin: Bo-Katan Kryze. Then there's the woman who helped him escape, the quiet one. She used to be a Jedi, too. Barriss Offee."


End file.
